


A Dictionary Of Sorts

by felinesandbeanies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Percico - Freeform, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 21,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinesandbeanies/pseuds/felinesandbeanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship in the form of a dictionary. </p><p>or</p><p>Percy and Nico's relationship briefly narrated through a series of words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ad Infinitum

Ad Infinitum, _adv. and adj._

 

The days always seem to go by slowly, Nico has noticed. Not only does the sun rise and fall slowly, but so do his and Percy’s lives. He doesn’t fight it, doesn’t dare make it faster. He likes it like this, he likes cherishing the small moments they have. 

Nico likes lying in this bed. Percy’s chin resting on the top of his head, Percy’s chest on his back, Percy’s arms around him, Percy’s thighs on the back of his, Percy’s knees on the back of his, Percy’s feet softly touching his. _Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy._

There is no way he’d like to escape this and he doesn’t see the reason why he should even escape. He’s been in a cage all his life, but this is one cage he’d love to live in forever. If only this could be his forever, but limbs got sore and relationships change. For now though, this would be his little infinity. 

“Staying like this forever would be nice,” Percy sighed, pulling Nico closer to him as if they weren’t close enough to feel each other’s heartbeat. 

“I know,” Nico replied, smiling softly as he was pressed more into him. 

Percy _hated_ everything that is slow, but how could he find himself hating the slow days wherein he had Nico like this in his arms. He’d never admit it because cheesy was never his thing to announce out loud. He’d keep this silently to himself, he’d keep this little secret buried in his heart.


	2. Adamant

Adamant, _adj._

 

In the late afternoon, Nico woke up to an empty bed. He cursed in four different languages before he got dressed and packed up a lot of medical supplies. He actually believed Percy when he said he wouldn’t push through with the somewhat solo quest Ares has offered him. 

Gods he was even more stupid for trying to persuade Percy when he knew he already made a decision.

* * *

****

**It was in the middle of sword training did Percy get the message. Imagine having the image of Ares pop up whilst he was half naked in front of _children_ with a sword in his hand. If the Gods could just give him a break then that would be really nice now wouldn’t it? **

**“Do you kill children on your spare time?” Ares smirked, the fire behind his shades growing brighter. “I might consider you as a likeable person if you do.”**

**“Don’t start,” Percy sighed, lowering his sword and fully facing him.**

**“How tough,” the God laughed.**

**The Sea Prince rolled his eyes. “What do you need from me?”**

**His students started to talk quietly with one another, maybe it’s because they’ve never seen anyone talk so informally with a God before much less the God of War. Nico was the only one who seemed to be unimpressed, knowing Percy and Ares’ history.**

**“I want you to retrieve my chariot for me,” the God spoke, looking annoyed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “It seemed one of my children stole it for a _test_ ride.” **

**“Why does that seem so easy?” Percy sighed.**

**“They apparently crashed it in Lake Lerna,” Ares said. “Do you remember the story there?”**

**He snorted. “Do you think I would?”**

**“Boy, you better retrieve my chariot,” Ares demanded heatedly.**

**“Yes, my _lord_ ,” Percy replied. “Should I bring a companion?” **

**“This is a solo quest I hand solely to you,” he said before disappearing within a fire. Percy kicked the ground out of frustration, he was hoping to have a slow day tomorrow, but of course he had to go on a quest. Nico scowled, disappearing in the shadows.**

**“You can’t go on the quest, Perseus,” Nico said once they were alone in Cabin 3. “You can‘t be that stupid to take this on alone.”**

**Percy merely shrugged, continuing to place things he’d need in his backpack. “It would be helpful if you told me what legend happened there.”**

**“Are you for real? No Percy, you’re not going.”**

**“I don’t think you have a place to tell me when I go and when I shouldn’t. You don’t always have to be with me whenever I go on a quest. I’m just as powerful as you.” He started to pack things more aggressively now, more force; It’s as if he was punching someone’s face.**

**“I’m your _boyfriend_ , I think I can tell you what you should and should not do. Yeah you are powerful, but what is power without a strategy. Hell you don’t even know what myth story happened there.” **

**“Well then we’re ov--” Percy looked taken aback by what he almost said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts he composed himself. “I’m going out for some fresh air.”**

**Nico sees him enter the mess hall with Annabeth beside him. He pushes the disgusting green feeling to the back of his mind as he saw them laugh together. They broke up, he has to remember that they’re just best friends. He can’t be jealous _now_. So he doesn’t blame himself when he heard Percy call out his name, but he didn't find it in himself to respond he instead proceeds to exit the mess hall as if he hadn’t heard him. It’s just as ironic too since he walks out of the mess hall just to seek solitude in Percy’s cabin. **

**Percy entered his cabin moments after with an unreadable emotion on his face. “I’m not going.”**

**“Thank you,” Nico said, releasing the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He smiled, knowing that Percy was going to be safe and uninjured tomorrow. “What are you holding?”**

**“Oh these?” Percy asked, holding up a box of matches in his hand. “I ran out of them so you never know.”**

****

* * *

Nico walked around the muddy soil that surrounded Lake Lerna. If it rained in the area then he figured Percy must have had a big advantage, but then the only items that can kill a Hydra is a sharp weapon and a source of fire or maybe a source of heat. From what he remembered, Hercules had a companion with him whilst doing the quest which is the only reason why he didn’t want Percy to go alone. 

He cared, of course he cared. 

“Shit,” he said when he saw a body lying next to a sword that oddly looked like Riptide. It was Percy, of course the body had to be Percy. He slowly let Percy’s head rest on his lap whilst he grabbed the nectar and ambrosia. “You’re going to be okay, love.” 

“You don’t have to fret, Nico,” Percy smiled lazily. “I defeated it, but I might have broken my ankle and burned my hands a few times. The water will fix it.” 

“I should’ve known you could never be persuaded,” Nico sighed. 

“I proved you wrong though, I made a plan with Annabeth so hah who has no strategy now,” Percy boasted. 

“You’re an idiot,” Nico snapped. “But I love you, now please hold still.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any word suggestions then tell me, I'd gladly try to incorporate it into my list :) x


	3. Addled

Addled, _adj._

Nico couldn’t help but stare at the boy with dark hair that was slightly tinged with the color green whilst he held Bianca’s hand. He watched as this boy fought off a manticore. He was maybe the same or near Bianca’s age, he’s not really focusing on his age really. He could only focus on the feeling that was accumulating at the pit of his stomach indeed it felt like something was coiling within him. 

What was this? What was happening to him? 

“Let’s run,” the boy said, smiling gently even though the look in his eyes displayed one of panic. He held Nico’s hand and quickly led the way. 

Normally, a person would focus on where they were going and what their main goal was, but how could he only focus on the hand that held his. It didn’t exactly feel soft, it felt calloused as if he’s been through a lot and thinking of that made him feel a string of emotions he just couldn’t decipher. 

“I’m--I’m Nico,” he said once they arrived at what could be called as Camp Half-Blood. 

“I’m Percy Jackson,” the boy smiled. Percy smiled at him once again; Nico resisted the urge to just run his fingers through Percy’s hair and to just _touch him._

Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any word suggestions? H-Z would be much appreciated since I'm lucking those letters x.


	4. Beat

Beat, _n._

Everything in life seems to have a beat. The number of breaths you take, the music you love to listen to and a lot more which I couldn’t be bothered to mention. Percy was an upbeat person, everything he listened to made him feel alive, such as the waves rolling in on itself and the rain landing on the pavement.

There’s nothing that can get him to calm down, not one beat can ever relax him but then he met Nico. The Ghost King had his own beat and it wasn’t the beat Percy usually went for. It was slow, sad and meditative. It smoothened out his usually zigzagged nerves.

At night he loved falling asleep to Nico’s soft and steady breathing. He’d close his eyes whilst listening to him, he’d never notice the smile that was ever present on his lips whenever he did listen. Everytime he listened, he pictured himself with his toes in the sand. What Percy doesn’t know is that Nico would fall asleep to his rapid heartbeat, it was his most secret lullaby. 

In the day, Nico sounded like the purr of a cat whilst it’s bended to stretch. In the afternoon, Nico sounded like thunder crackling in the sky during a thunderstorm. At night, he sounded like the fire Hestia would sit in front of; he sounded like the warm fire that Percy always sought.

 

“I love listening to everything that you are,” Percy said one day while they sat on the dock. 

Nico smiled softly, holding his right hand with his left and squeezing it tightly. “The sound of you makes me feel like I’m alive for once.” 

Percy kissed him then, soft and warm on his lips. He knew for sure that Nico understood what he wanted to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for adding two chapters, I feel rather inspired haha x. Tell me if you have any word suggestions that begin from H-Z, I would gladly try to incorporate it :)


	5. Breathtaking

Breathtaking, _adj._

 

Percy smiled, he’s been doing that for the past two hours now. He shifted from foot to foot as he clasped his hands together in front of him. He was even more nervous now than he ever was when he found out that the Great Prophecy was practically handed to him. He was pretty sure Nico would scold him later when he sees the the wound on Percy's bottom lip which was caused by his habit of lip biting. 

"Can you guys walk faster?" He yelled in his head as he watched women and men; Gods and Goddesses walk down the aisle agonizingly slow. Is this how weddings worked?

“Hold it together, Jackson,” Jason teased. 

"Don't tell me to hold it together, I've been holding that god damned ring for four months and then I waited for the actual wedding date which was six months more and now really the least people can do is _walk faster_ ," Percy whisper yelled. He locked eyes with Aphrodite, making her laugh because she could sense just how nervous he was.

"Well look there's Hestia so Nico's next," Jason said and true enough the doors were closed once again when Hestia stepped foot inside of the small church. "I still can't believe you were able to invite all the Gods and Goddesses here what the heck even Zeus is here." 

"I'm the original Golden Boy around here." Percy puffed out his chest and 

"Don't look now, _Golden Boy_ but here comes your bride." The Sea Prince visibly stiffened when he heard the big oak doors creak once they open. 

The Ghost King looked so heavenly in his white tuxedo as he slowly walked down the aisle, holding the bouquet of daisies and sunflowers with a death grip. Nico smiled at him and for once it wasn’t one of his usual teasing smiles, this one was genuine and full of love. 

For a minute there, Percy forgot to breathe.


	6. Catharsis

Catharsis, _n._

 

‘You take everything out on yourself,’ Percy thought as he traced Nico’s now fading scars. It hurt him to see such ugly scars look like beautiful vines cascading down from the bottom of Nico’s rib cage to his hip. Did it hurt? Of course it hurt, but what hurts more is the fact that Percy probably owned one of those scars and possibly maybe even five more. 

Nico shivered, eyes shining in the dim light as Percy traced his scars with his cold fingers. It had been about three months since he stopped, he didn’t know why but he just did. He was tired of taking it out on himself in that manner, it never worked because he’d just feel numb. He wanted to feel like he was a human and that was all he thought about as he slice his skin three months ago.

“You’re not alone anymore,” Percy said, locking his green eyes with Nico’s chocolate ones. “You have me.” 

Nico’s mask almost broke, but it was just a mere crack that showed. “Thank you. You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to hear that.” 

The Son of Poseidon pulled the Ghost King into his arms, pulling the boy as close as he could. He wanted to hold him, wanted to make sure he wasn’t fading. He wanted to stay like this forever and he had a feeling Nico wanted that too. “I’m sorry I took so long.” 

Percy held him tighter as Nico's mask split completely in half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word suggestions are always open! x


	7. Concede

Concede, _v._

 

“I love you.” 

Nico choked on his chinese takeout. He wiped his oily mouth and stared at Percy wide eyed. “What?” 

It was their Sweatpants Friday Movie Marathon. After about six months of dating, they had to soon admit that going out on cheesy dates was too expensive so they settled for this on Fridays and maybe sprinkled some unusual dates somewhere in between. Percy ordered chinese take out and bought cheap beer whilst Nico was in charge of the movies. 

“I love you.” 

_”What?”_

Percy laughed, eyes scrunching shut and it was odd seeing that while they were in the middle of watching Insidious. “It’s alright, Nico. Don’t worry, forget what I just said.” 

“No. _No_ I didn’t mean it that way it’s just...why? Like... _now?_ ,” Nico rambled. 

“It’s alright, Neeks.” 

“ _Percy._ ”

“Why I love you? I don’t really know. Do you want me to make a cheesy traditional speech?” Percy smirked. 

A snort from Nico. “Yeah for sure.”

“Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears--” Nico groaned, making Percy quiet him down. “I met you at such an illegal age and since then I’ve questioned everything that I ever was, but I quickly buried those feelings deep within me, but years later you showed me what love truly was. I fell in love with you because it feels like Ad Infinitum whenever I’m with you. I love you Nico Di Angelo.”

Nico was so sure it was already the alcohol talking, but Percy held his alcohol quite well so that can’t be it. He can’t ignore this situation nor can he ignore the fact that those three words were already at the tip of his tongue as well. “We’re shit at being romantic.” 

“You said it,” The Son of Poseidon agreed, clinking their beer bottles together. “But I did mean it. I can assure that it’s not the alcohol talking.”

He wondered what made Percy say ‘I love you’ at this exact moment. What was it about him that was so enticing right now? He wore Percy’s holed up ‘Camp Half-Blood’ shirt and sweatpants with a bowl of food sitting on lap. What was so special about this moment?

“Percy, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell in love with this chapter. Do you guys have any word suggestions for L-Z? 
> 
> PS I'm sorry if sometimes I don't incorporate some of your words.


	8. Diaphanous

Diaphanous, _adj._

 

Percy was so easy to read, it was almost as if he was transparent to Nico’s eyes. Nico would know if he made a mistake because his green eyes would harden, he’d know if he made him happy because his green eyes would brighten up. It’s only right for him to get worried when Percy came back to their apartment with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Percy,” he gasped quietly. “Um...welcome home.” 

He looked up at Nico and nodded before walking into their room, letting the click of the lock echo all throughout the apartment. Percy never locked doors, not even bathroom doors so what was different about today? What was he trying to hide from?

Nico decided to let him be and waited for him to emerge out of their room, but that moment never came since he woke up the next morning on the couch. He twisted his neck a bit, satisfied when he heard knots being undone. He stood up and stretched, slowly making his way to their room. 

“Percy, I’m going to make blueberry pancakes. Do you want anything else?” Nico said, knowing that Percy was awake. The door opened, revealing a rather grief stricken Son of Poseidon. He felt his heart drop to the sight set in front of him. What happened? Why can’t he read him?

Percy pulls him into a tight hug, burying his face at the crook of Nico’s neck. “I need a hug.”

“Hug me for as long as you need to,” The Ghost King replied, looping his arms around Percy’s waist.

They stood like that for who knows how long. Nico ignored the ache of his arms and feet, focusing on Percy and Percy only. He focused on his breathing, on the strong arms wrapped around him and just mainly Percy Jackson in one of his most weakest moments. 

Percy pulled away moments later, can’t seem to look at Nico in the eyes. “My mom died.”


	9. Divulge and Dysphoria

Divulge, _v._ and Dysphoria, _n._

 

Nico folded his hands together as if he was about to pray, but he was honestly just trying to stop himself from fidgeting and shaking. He feels his leg move up and down, making him give up on trying to stop himself. He kept thinking about tomorrow. What would tomorrow bring him? 

He and Percy decided that they’d stop hiding, that they should just tell their friends and family that they were in a relationship. They’ve been debating about exposing their three month relationship and of course Percy won because Nico let him. The idea of hiding _obviously_ made Percy upset so he gave in.

He’s surprised he’s even coming out since it’s not even obvious that he’s dating Percy Jackson. He was almost always away because he had errands to do with his father, but of course they both made it work and they’re happy about it.

“Nervous?” Percy asked.

“Only a little,” Nico said sarcastically. “I’m just scared of what my--our dads would think, _Gods_ especially my dad.” 

“If he’s okay then that’s cool,” Percy said. “And if he isn’t okay with it then I'll make him okay with it.”

Nico snorted. “That’s funny.” 

The Son of Poseidon kissed Nico’s hand softly as if it reassure him and maybe it did help put Nico at ease, but he’s actually more worried about Hades’ reaction more than he put off.

* * *

“Okay so our friends are off of the checklist,” Percy said as he entered the lift that’d take them to Olympus. 

“I don’t know how to feel. Do I like their reaction because they accepted us or do I hate it because Hazel kissed me so much?” Nico said, aggressively rubbing on his cheeks. 

Percy shrugged. “One last announcement to make and we’re done.” 

“You say that as if we’re going on a shopping trip,” he scowled.

The walk to the small pavilion they have agreed to meet on was agonizingly short. Nico can’t stop shaking. What should he expect after this? As an answer, his hands flew to fiddle with the loose thread from his black shirt. The two gods were already there, having a heated looking conversation. They only stopped talking when they sensed the couple a few feet away. He felt that maybe he could tell them without stuttering or messing if only he could stop _shaking_. 

“I’m going to die,” Nico whispered as they stood in front of them. 

“Is there something wrong?” Poseidon asked. “Why did you summon us today?”

“It better be worthy of my time,” Hades added unhelpfully. 

“I--um--we’re...I mean...” Nico stuttered, desperately looking for any kind of help from Percy. 

“Nico and I are dating,” Percy said. Nico felt fear constrict his heart once he saw Poseidon’s face morph to mimic that of Hades’. It is disappointing to see because Nico truly expected, out of all the gods and goddesses, Poseidon to accept them.

“I _fucking_ told you, brother,” Hades said, a smug look on his face. 

“I didn’t know they’d come out _now_ hell they’ve been together for just three months,” Poseidon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’ll get your share of the deal tomorrow.” 

“Excuse me?” Nico said, obviously taken aback. For the life of him, he can't figure out why the two of the big three were bickering as if they were teenagers.

The God of the Sea laughed at this. “We already knew you two were together. Do you think we don’t watch over you?” 

“And aside from that, the _love_ goddess can’t seem to keep her mouth shut about Percy this and Nico that and god damn Borg Bora,” Hades said.

Percy grimaced. “You know about Bora Bora?” _When did gods such as them learn how to gossip?_

“Child, we even know about where you had your first kiss,” Hades glowered. “At least have the decency to go on your stupid escapades somewhere other than the damned cemetery or the ocean.”

Nico blushed, turning seven shades of red. “Um okay, dad.” 

“And Perseus Jackson,” Poseidon scowled, turning to Percy. “I’d appreciate it if you throw your condoms in a trash bin and not in the ocean. Did you know how much convincing I had to do for those animals to go back to Bora Bora?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like my work so far?


	10. End

End, _n._

 

It was bound to happen, Nico thinks. He didn’t think of it though, but he knew there was a possibility. He feels numb. He trusted someone so much that it physically hurt him. Gods he wish he didn’t reflect what he was feeling right now. Can’t the Fates just forgive him for once? Can’t Cupid and Aphrodite pity him for once? Was this all a mistake?

Percy sat in front of him, eyes casted downwards with his bangs falling on his face. It was a drunken mistake, he told Nico. He also told him that Annabeth had him pinned down and that he was too drunk to do anything about it. They had kissed. Nico told himself that he was lucky they didn’t have sex. 

He’s too upset to say anything now. If he says something now, he’ll lose him forever. Nico could feel his own hands shaking, not out of anger but out of fear. What should he say? He’s waited for this boy in front of him to love him back for years now. What should he do?

“It’s over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: not the end of the work but you know


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is recycled from the last chapter

Epilogue, _n._

 

It was bound to happen, Nico thinks. He didn’t think of it though, but he knew there was a possibility. He feels numb. He trusted someone so much that it physically hurt him. Gods he wish he didn’t reflect what he was feeling right now. Can’t the Fates just forgive him for once? Can’t Cupid and Aphrodite pity him for once? Was this all a mistake?

Percy sat in front of him, eyes casted downwards with his bangs falling on his face. It was a drunken mistake, he told Nico. He also told him that Annabeth had him pinned down and that he was too drunk to do anything about it. They had kissed. Nico told himself that he was lucky they didn’t have sex. 

He’s too upset to say anything now. If he says something now, he’ll lose him forever. Nico could feel his own hands shaking, not out of anger but out of fear. What should he say? He’s waited for this boy in front of him to love him back for years now. What should he do?

“It’s over,” he breathed, feeling as if the weight of the world was lifted off of his shoulders.

Poseidon’s child looked up, defeated but accepting. He stood up, making his way towards the door, but Nico stopped him by holding his hand. He didn’t have to look at Percy’s face to know that his bottom lip was shaking. Percy turned around to face him and sure enough his bottom lip was shaking; he gave him a forced smug smile. “Should you be the one to walk out?” 

Nico stood up, hooking his arms around Percy’s neck. “You misunderstood me. I meant that this part is over, we can go over to the next part now.” 

He heard Percy release a broken sob before he pulls Nico farther into him for a tight and warm hug. “Damn you and your deep phrases.” 

“Damn you and your failed attempt to drink only what you can take.” 

“I’m sorry and thank you,” Percy whispered. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: I update this story two times a day


	12. Fiducial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> banana

Fiducial, _adj._

 

He expected Hades or Hazel or even _Bianca_ to lecture him about the fact that Percy got drunk and kissed Annabeth, but obviously Nico is again wrong. Persephone is sitting in front of him in his cabin with her cup of tea placed delicately on her hand. They’ve established a small friendship that of which grew to something along the lines of a cousin-like relationship, but Nico never expected her to act like an actual mother towards him; not now and not ever.

Nico cleared his throat. “Why are you here?” He already knows why, but it’s impolite not to ask. 

“You already know why,” Persephone said, making her tea cup vanish in the shadows before fully concentrating on him. “It’s about that Percy kid.”

“What about that _Percy kid_?” 

“I don’t want you to date him any longer,” Persephone said.

He scowled, clenching and unclenching his fists. “Why shouldn’t I date him?” 

“Because he lied to you,” she snapped. “How could you stay with someone who tells you he loves you, but then kisses some _girl_?” 

“I don’t care about that,” he barked. “Who are you to tell me who I should and should not date?” 

“I’m here speaking as your mother,” she calmly said. “I don’t want you to get hurt again.” 

“It was an _accident_. He didn’t mean to do it,” Nico defended. He was not going to lose him, he cannot lose him. 

“How are you so sure that this accident won’t happen again?”

“It’s because he’s Percy Jackson,” Nico said quietly. “It’s because I trust him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please take note that I update two times everyday x. Do you like my work so far?


	13. Eulogy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **I know it's supposed to be 'f' but I forgot to add this word** and I think it's worth my time to write about it.

Eulogy, _n._

 

Nico is a grammar nazi, he cannot deny that. He’s corrected Percy on so many occasions to the point wherein Percy didn’t talk anymore. Today was different, today was Sally Jackson’s funeral. The Child of Poseidon was of course expected to speak at her funeral. He watched him write his speech for two days straight, he watched him break down as he wrote it. 

They had to appear normal so of course they drove a car to the funeral instead of shadow travelling. It was mostly Nico’s idea since he wanted a chance to hear his speech before anyone else can. 

“Practice your speech with me?” Nico said, looking at Percy as he struggled with himself.

He closed his eyes as Percy delivered his speech, he doesn’t correct him when he says “happiful” instead of “very happy” hell he’s not even sure if there is such word. He also keeps quiet when Percy says “likableness” instead of “likable”. He doesn’t correct him because he knows it’s what Percy needs to say, those were the words that will put his heart at ease. 

When they arrived, Percy was greeted by relatives he didn’t know existed. Nico focused his gaze on the silent figure in the farthest corner of the room. He wore a black shirt with a palm tree on it, he could never go wrong if he were to guess that that was Poseidon.

Percy went up to the lectern, shaking and tired. Nico wished he could go and substitute him, but Percy needs to say something or else he won’t be put at ease in the remaining years of his life. He needs to speak. 

 

The Son of Poseidon locked eyes with the Ghost King and then he began. “My mom was a very likable person, everywhere she went she’d make friends immediately. I’m honestly surprised to be standing here, delivering a speech about the only woman I’ve loved my whole life. I remember her laugh and her smile, she was a very happy person...” 

Nico didn’t know what it was about him that made Percy, all of a sudden, correct his grammar. He could understand why Percy looked at him whilst delivering the speech, he was fooling himself into thinking that they were just having a one way conversation. 

It was then did he realize how much Percy needed him at that exact moment and how much he will need him later when Sally is being buried deep into the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I know it's supposed to be 'f'. Any comments about my work? Is it boring? Too short? Meh?


	14. Foible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly thinking of starting a new chaptered fic since this one isn't as successful as I'd hope it would be so if you want me to continue this up to the letter Z then tell me xx

Foible, _n._

 

He was one of Percy’s flaws, always was and always will be. He is the constant reminder of the day he had failed him by letting his sister die, he is the constant reminder of how selfish of a person he is to not check on old friends and yet he is that one person that constricted his heart and made it beat. Even though Percy denies it, caring for and loving Nico Di Angelo is his only flaw.

When Nico is announced to be kidnapped, he doesn’t make a plan he just runs to him. He is not the most logical person when it comes to Nico. He could not remember a time wherein he didn’t risk his life to save the Ghost King. How could he not? What was the beach without sand? What was Percy Jackson without Nico di Angelo? He was nothing without him.

“You shouldn’t have come,” Nico’s desperate voice said. “I could have handled it.” 

He will not and he cannot believe such a statement, not after seeing him chained to a wall with such ugly creatures guarding him. Were those Empousai or Furies? If he could figure out which was which then he would, but he’s too busy focusing on Nico. 

“Percy, you can’t risk your life this time,” he heard Nico plead. “You can die.” 

He snorted. “Yeah then if I do, feel free to visit me in the Underworld.” 

And with that he lunges, slashing through the first one. They were definitely Empousai. His left arm immediately exploded with pain and blue and green bruises. He carried out, defending himself and parrying each attack. 

“Fool,” the third one hissed as Percy pierced a hole in her chest, making her explode in shimmery gold glitter. He felt his heart beat race, but he proceeds and kills the last one. It was then he realized what was happening. Every muscle in his body tensed tightly as if he they were held by rubber bands, making him collapse on the floor.

“Percy!” Nico screamed, the chains rattling as he tried to go to him. Percy can’t hear him, he can’t even remember why he was there in the first place.

He feels a sudden fear crash on him, it wasn’t even rational but he could still feel his breathing go uneven as the fear grew more and more. He feels himself shake and snap up in random movements, he wished he can control himself but he can’t. 

He’s somewhat proud. It’s not everyday you get a panic attack and a seizure all at the same time, but hey if it means Nico’s safe then he doesn’t mind it all. He blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was ittttt?


	15. Genesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I'm continuing this yay go us

Genesis, _n._

It was odd, Nico thought. Why did his and Percy’s love come from anger? When Bianca died, his feelings grew stronger than ever even though he hated the Son of Poseidon with every fiber of his being. He eventually got over that of course, but their beginning wasn’t exactly as romantic as the usual love confessions portrayed in movies. 

 

“Stop it,” Percy begged. 

Nico stiffened, he couldn’t walk away anymore. It was as if his words had magic in them. “Stop what?” 

“Stop hiding from me,” Percy said. “Please...I just want you to be happy.” 

“You want me to be happy?” Nico said, laughing humorlessly. He faced the Son of Poseidon with a look of disbelief. “When was the last time you ever looked my way? When was the last time you cared?” 

“We’ve been close friends for more than a year now,” Percy growled. “Of course I care about you, I care about you too much.” 

“You don’t even know me,” The Ghost King retorted. In his mind, he told himself to get a grip; he had to control himself soon or else he’ll let his own emotions take over him. He can’t afford any slip ups. 

The other boy snorted. “Why do you expect me to know you when all you do is shut me out?” 

“Because it’s for your own good,” he snapped. “I don’t want to destroy what ever friendship we have.” 

Percy looked offended and furious. “Do you think I’m one to judge? Damn it, Nico. We’ve been close friends for two years and you seriously think I could leave you just like that? I can’t and I won’t.” 

“I’m gay,” Nico snarled. “I always have been ever since I came here.” 

“Okay,” Percy replied, not sure about what he should say. If he told him he was bisexual then surely Nico would think that he was lying. “I’m glad we’ve uncovered that.” 

“You told me nothing would change and I’m going to hold that against you,” Nico threatened. He ran a hand through his tousled hair, a conflicted look shadowing his face. Finally, after a moment he looked at Percy dead in the eye and said, “I love you. I’ve always loved you ever since you rescued Bianca and I.” 

Percy stared at him as if he grew two heads. Nico thought he was stupid for even thinking about how nothing would change, of course there’d be changes. The Son of Poseidon would touch him less and spend less time with him. It was like that with the last boy he liked and it’s going to be a similar case with Percy Jackson.

“I love you too, Nico.” 

Except he didn’t expect that.


	16. Glimpse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda short so I'm sorry x

Glimpse, _n._

 

Nico looked up from his breakfast to watch Annabeth and Percy. The fact that he has accepted his feelings doesn’t mean he doesn’t get hurt when they were together. The pain was powerful enough for Nico to consider fleeing to the Underworld, but he can’t because he promised Percy that he’d be there for him and one year later he still is. 

As he watched the couple laugh merrily, he wondered how much he can take and with that he focused on his breakfast again. He’s tired of watching. 

Percy ripped his gaze from Annabeth’s shining grey eyes to catch a glimpse of Nico sitting alone in his table. He wondered how much longer he’d stay before he grew tired. The only thing making him stay here was because of a promise he kept, but when will the day come wherein he’d decide to finally break that promise?

He doesn’t focus on Annabeth anymore, only focuses on him. Lately, it’s always about him. He doesn’t tell Annabeth anything, she’d be furious to find out that he’s having such unloyal thoughts. He sighed before listening to the girl beside him again, listening when she spoke and laughing when she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work so far? Because I like them..do you like them? I like them...I drank too much energy drinks. Do you like them? I like them. God help me


	17. Hades

Hades, _n._

 

Nico rubbed the sleep off of his eyes as he went towards the dining hall. He blinked, confused; he didn’t know which path to take or what time it even is. If he recalled correctly, he and Percy went in the Underworld about a week ago since it was his and Percy’s annual visits to the Underworld. He still isn’t quite sure why Hades and Persephone expected visits from them when he knew Percy and Hades go way back.

“Finally,” he sighed, reaching for the handle of the door, but paused when he heard screaming and something falling.

“God damn it, Hades. I swear,” Percy snarled. 

“Do you think you can win this?” Hades barked. “I’ve done this for over a millenia.” 

The Son of Poseidon sorted. “Yeah so move over for the new winner.” 

“I will have to punish you.” 

“I’m not afraid of you. You’re just a coward.” 

“Why you little brat.” 

Nico hurriedly opened the door, revealing Percy Jackson and the Lord of the Underworld himself playing Snakes and Ladders. He pinched the bridge of his nose because _of course_ they’d be playing a board game. He didn’t know when Hades acted like a father hell he didn’t even know he had the capability, but seeing him now with Percy made him feel happy. 

He looked over the board, seeing that the black piece was far behind the blue one. He scowled. “Dad, you’re losing.” 

“Shut up,” Hades said, rolling the dice once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't view Hades as one to be cruel and unloving, I think he's just passive aggressive and sarcastic like his son (or you know like the gay Hades in Hercules but yeah)


	18. Hazard

Hazard, _n._

 

Percy stared at Nico as he ate sashimi, he wondered what it tasted like and what it felt like to eat raw fish or just fish in general. Nico caught his stare and rolled his eyes, inching the platter of sashimi away from him. The Son of Poseidon pouted, putting up his best kicked puppy look. 

“No, Percy,” Nico said. “You’re allergic to this.” 

It’s pretty ironic for someone who is the child of _Poseidon_ to be allergic to _fish_. He’s not even sure why he was allergic it’s just that one day he took a bite of his mom’s tuna sandwich and the next thing that happened was he was rushed to hospital.

Percy bit his lips, eyebrows knitting as he did so. “But how does it taste like?” 

“Indescribable,” Nico shrugged.

“Just one bite,” he pleaded. “It won’t hurt.” 

Nico stared at him with disbelief. “Of course it’ll hurt. You have that anaphylaxis shit and god you can _die_ from that.” 

Percy leaned back, crossing his arms as he did so. He doesn’t know why in the world he wanted to taste it so badly, but maybe it’s because he’s been deprived of the opportunity for so long. “Holy shit, Jason.” 

Nico turned around in a snap. Percy shrugged, grabbed a raw salmon and ate it. “Percy, Jason isn’t even-- you did not just...” 

“Maybe,” Percy smiled sheepishly. It tasted so _damn_ delicious that he’s tempted to have another piece, but unless he wants to die then he’s not risking another one.

“Percy, do you feel alright?” the Ghost King asked, holding the other boy’s hand. Honestly, Percy couldn’t breathe and he didn’t know if it was because Nico was holding his hand or because he ate fish. 

“Perfectly fine,” he replied. “Kinda out of breath though.” 

“Right okay let’s get you to the infirmary before you die because of something as stupid as food poisoning.” 

“I’m fine I just--” Percy couldn’t continue his sentence because the world turned black. 

 

 

He woke up to a very familiar ceiling. He didn’t have to sit up and look around to know that he was in the infirmary. Percy remembered what had happened and almost laughed, he was literally the most stubborn person alive. He figured Nico must have dragged him here. He turned his head to see the Son of Hades himself glaring at him. 

“Worth it,” Percy muttered. 

“You are an idiot,” Nico sighed, hugging Percy and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going for an angsty type of story for this word, but I figured you guys have had enough of that for a while. x


	19. Hiatus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda cut this story into two parts. The first part is the angsty sorta ending and the second part is like if you want to know what happens after their hiatus like you know.

Hiatus, _n._

 

“Nico, I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to do this in this manner and I don’t want to do this right now,” Percy said, face morphing into a look of pain. “But I think we need a break.” 

He could see Nico stiffen even if it’s just a blurry I.M. in what he assumed was the middle of the night. “I don’t want--okay...it’s probably for the best.” 

“Let me explain first, please don’t think I’m giving you up,” Percy said. “I’m just doing this because with you in the Underworld and with me here in my dad’s kingdom--I just...we don’t have time for each other.” 

“Please just tell me if you regretted it instead of giving me false hope that we’ll get back together again in the future,” Nico pleaded. 

“I love you,” Percy said sincerely. “I’m just doing this so you won’t have a sense of duty to make time for me and who knows maybe in the future we’ll have more time for each other.” 

“Just so you know, I can’t and I won’t stop loving you,” Nico huffed, looking away shyly. 

Percy snorted. “And who says I won’t do the same?” 

Nico smiled at him, knowing that this will be their last I.M. for what would feel like a decade for him. “I love you, bye.” 

“I love you more.” 

 

_(I was planning to end it here, but I don't like angsty)_

* * *

  
True enough, Nico felt almost weightless after the breakup; he had more time to concentrate on his duties in the Underworld without having to worry about his scheduled 'I.M. dates' with Percy (though it’s kind of sad when he forgot about their mini-hiatus and accidentally called him and then getting no response at all.) He couldn’t avoid the yearning and the urge to just shadow travel to where he was, but he had to hold out. 

Sometimes at night he’d wonder what Percy was doing or if he was thinking of him as well, but he’d take himself out of reverie by practicing his sword fighting with Odysseus or Achilles. It’s not a mistake that he avoids training with Perseus. 

“Yes, dad?” Nico said as he stood in front of Hades sat upon his throne. 

“Four months have ended and you have done your duties well,” Hades said, clearing his throat. Nico figured he was still warming up to the idea of being 'fatherly'. “You can go back to Camp Half-Blood if you wish.” 

He didn’t need to hear another word before shadow travelling to Camp. The grass was quite a sight to see, truly it was; it was better than having to look down and see souls scraping the bottom of the boat or ghost like grass clinging onto your feet as if swallowing you inside the ground. 

“You look good there, Di Angelo,” a familiar voice said. 

“I’m surprised to see you, Jackson,” Nico smirked as he turned around. He was similar to the boy he bid goodbye to four months ago except he got a tad bit darker and this boy standing in front of him used to be his. He stood there wondering if he still owned Percy’s heart or if someone stole it away whilst they were far away from each other. 

“A four month deal with our dads, I swear to god...never again,” Percy scowled, rubbing his shoulder. 

“You still look good to me,” he shrugged. 

“Funny,” Percy said sarcastically. “I’m surprised I held out for so long...without you.” 

“Oh,” Nico said. “Oh like you still love me?” 

Percy stared at him as if he wasn’t from this planet. “Of course I do. You don’t really think I was doing that willingly right? I did what was best for the both of us.” 

“Could have fooled me,” he smirked. 

“So...should we get a bite to eat, _boyfriend_?” Percy grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. Nico didn’t know if he wanted to punch him or yell at him so he did neither, he stepped forward and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“I missed you so much,” Nico whispered. 

He felt Percy hug him just as firm and tight. “I missed you too, Nico.” 

“That was a stupid decision,” he mumbled. “Let’s not do that again.” 

“Okay.” Percy said, smiling from ear to ear. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to sleep but I felt guilty for not updating x


	20. Incomprehensible

Incomprehensible, _adj._

 

He could never understand the boy who called himself Nico Di Angelo. He left without saying goodbye, but somehow Percy found him a few months later. He remembered telling the shorter boy that he should stay by him and that he needed him more than Nico thought. He was glad the boy stayed. 

 

Nico was a shadow, a shadow of his own choice. He didn’t like socializing nor did he like to stay in one place for a long period of time. He was an outcast in the eyes of many, but he was obviously fine with that. He was the epitome of hate with his frown always glued in its place. The glare he threw at everyone was almost always there and it even intensifies when Percy touches him.

 

But there was something about the hidden smile he’d have whenever Percy did something stupid and maybe he liked how Nico’s skin felt cold underneath his fingertips. He wasn’t much of a shadow, no not to Percy because to him Nico was a single ray of the sun, finding it’s place on the earth. There's something Percy liked about how Nico would sit beside him on the dock and tell him stories. Percy would ask about his past and although he was guarded, his eyes still twinkled with enthusiasm as he talked about Maria and Bianca. There's a deep want in the pit of his stomach, but he doesn't act on it because he doesn't know what he wants.

 

He didn’t know what it was about Nico Di Angelo that made him have such random poetic phrases pour out of him and he didn’t know why he’d love to have the boy’s fingertips accidentally brush his arm again but what he knew for sure is that he would never understand this.


	21. Insuperable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel as if this chapter is stupid

Insuperable, _adj._

 

 

Nico didn’t expect much when they came out of Percy’s cabin holding hands, but the reaction was somewhat a good laugh for him. He heard some cheers, wolf whistles, and congratulatory greetings and he has never felt so damn accepted. But even though the cheers were deafening, he heard the odd whispers of hate and judgement. How is it that whispers could be louder than the yelling he heard. 

 

_“Nico...really? Percy Jackson had Annabeth and he chose that?”_

_“Why’d he choose someone emo?”_

_“Why Nico?’_

_“...Nico?”_

_“Nico and Percy? No.”_

__

 

Percy squeezed his hand, his smile fading a bit. “Are you okay?”

“Of course,” Nico said, forcing a smile. 

 

You see even though they were mostly accepted by 95% of Camp Half-Blood he couldn't let the 5% just slide off. He never knew he was this weak to hate, but knowing that Percy also received hate made him feel weaker. He bit his lip to keep himself from telling Percy anything. Nico would just keep this to himself. The rest of the day was a blur, he tried to keep his attention on the fact that they came out and that everyone was okay with it or at least that’s what Percy thought. He tried to laugh when Percy laughed and he also responded when Percy was talking to him. He couldn’t have given himself away right?

 

“Tell me,” Percy demanded as they entered Cabin 3. “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Percy, you don’t have to worry about me,” Nico said, attempting to shrug it off. 

“Tell me,” Percy insisted. 

“It’s just...I can’t help, but think about the people who don’t approve of us,” he admitted, looking down at his shoes. “I’m sorry.” 

“I heard them too.” 

“Oh.” 

Percy held his hand, squeezing it tightly. “We’ll be together.” 

Nico smiled. When Percy is with him, he’s invincible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry x


	22. Journalize

Journalize, _v._

 

__

_January 25, 1949._

_Bianca told me things about love._

_She says it’s when a girl and a boy think about each other and care about each other to an extent that is more than family love or friends love. I don’t understand....girl and boy? I asked her if it’s only girl and boy, she didn’t seem to understand because she just laughed. She said, “of course, that’s how it works.” I didn’t have the guts to tell her that that’s not what I meant, that that’s not how I felt about things._

_She would never understand me nor will she accept even though if she was Bianca. I love her and that’s why I don’t tell her. I don’t work how she said I should. I don’t like girls, but I try to. I try so hard everyday, but there’s nothing interesting about the fat on their chest nor is there anything enticing about their soft skin. I don’t daydream about girls the way boys should and I wish I could. I wish I was normal and I try to be, but I know for a fact that I wasn't born normal and I don't think I ever want to be normal. I sometimes think about why I should follow through with society's wishes when society was never there for me, when society did not even care about the fact that I lost my dad. Sorry, I kinda went off track._

_I’ve found what my ideal person is supposed to be and being a female is not on the list. I love the idea of having strong arms around my waist like how the prince hugs his princess and I love the idea of waking up in the morning and hearing a deep low ‘good morning’. I know that I’m not normal and that I’m not going to be accepted, there’s probably a bigger chance of me being disowned rather me finding the right boy._

_I won’t hope to find someone and with that I will not fall in love. Love isn’t about a boy and a girl caring for each other, it is about hiding and silence._

_January 25, 2012._

_I found someone. I found the perfect one. I don’t know if this will last and I don’t know if this will ever work out that way I want it to, but when I feel his strong arms slowly wrap around my waist as he whispers ‘good morning’ into my ear I know that he is worth it. He is worth everything. I love him. I never really understood what love was, but I guess I do now._

_It was never about a boy and a girl or maybe not to me. It was about lying like this in his arms wrapped up in the warmth he provided, it was about saying ‘I love you’ and actually meaning it, it was about how he laughed with me and not at me and it was about how my heart thudded so fast in mu chest whenever we touched. I don’t understand, but at the same time I do._

_Do you understand love? If you do then maybe you should tell me what you understand about love because love to me is defined differently by different people. I’m sorry for my inconsistency, but dear diary you are not human so I’m not sorry._

_Love for me, you ask?_

_Love is his sure hold._

_Love is his eyes._

_Love is the song he always sings while he’s in reverie._

_Love is spiraled and messy, melting into one image._

_Love is Percy Jackson._

__


	23. Juxtapose

Juxtapose, _v._

 

Percy thought that Nico was like the moon. 

Okay he had to admit that that was cliche as hell, but when he looked at the shadows casted by Nico’s cheek bones then he might as well think so. The moon was not so much as accepted, more or less ignored. The moon was cold and the moon was dark. His only company was the silence of the stars and the hustle and bustle of the streets. 

But you see the moon isn’t as cold and dark as you view it. The moon was filled with love and the moon was the most trusted someone you could have. You see, the moon died everyday just so the sun could rise and every night he’d live just to see the stars twinkle. He laughed at himself, thinking that it didn’t make sense and yet how he describe the moon was similar to that of how he would describe Nico.

“You should be careful next time,” Nico scolded as he winced whilst Percy wrapped the bandage on his ankle. 

Percy snorted. “Excuse me? I’m not the one who jumped in front of someone not even knowing how to protect them.” 

“Shut up,” Nico said, looking away. “You could have been injured badly had I not stood in front of you.” 

“Thank you,” Percy smiled secretly. “Love you.” 

“You should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was the last two chapters? liked it?


	24. Kerfuffle

Kerfuffle, _n._

 

Percy was done with this relationship or at least that’s what he thinks as he watched Nico sing a Britney Spears song whilst he swayed as if he was a bamboo standing against the strong wind. How could he have known that Nico would get drunk after the fifth bottle? He was goddamn Italian. He pinched the bridge of his nose in regret. 

 

“Hit me baby one more time. Uh!” Nico sang, swishing his hips and raising his sixth bottle. This was probably the most out of character moment Nico has ever been in. 

Percy grabbed Nico and slung him on his shoulder as if he was a sack of rice. “Right, let’s go home.” 

“Goddamn it, Percy. I was so close to the bridge of the song,” Nico whined. 

“You’re too drunk,” he argued. 

“How dare you!” Nico snapped. “I’m the Queen of Pop!” 

 

Percy rolled his eyes, adjusting Nico on his shoulder. He must remind himself to never _never_ offer Nico more than three bottles. From now on he is going to allow Nico more than three bottles if they are the only two people in the room because, he will never say this out loud, Nico's drunk dancing was more sexier than it sounds and he’d rather die first than have anyone else see that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word suggestions are open. How are you? Did you like it? Have a great day.


	25. Kinesthetics

Kinesthetic, _n._

 

“Percy and I are going to have a sword fight. Do you want to have a three way?” Jason asked. Percy and Nico’s face seemed to morph into that of a grimace at his choice of words, but that goes unseen by the one titled as ‘Golden Boy’. 

“Yeah uh...no thank you,” Nico replied. “I’ll watch.” 

Percy shrugged. “Okay then, watch me win.” 

 

He does not like participating in a three way sword fight with Jason and Percy or just Percy himself because he knows that he’ll only get distracted by Percy Jackson’s body. It isn’t as perverted as it sounds...or at least not to him. There was just something about the way Percy moved during combat, it was the sort of movement unlike any other. 

 

He loved watching Percy lunge, the way his body was arched and the rapid speed he picks up as he does so; he loved how he parried Jason’s attacks, how his biceps showed his effort to restrain and deflect; he loved how he’d do stunts as if it was just as easy if someone else copied his movements; he loved how swift he was with his attacks, how he doesn’t need to turn around to know when the enemy will come. 

 

He loved how Percy Jackson was like a tsunami, velocity at it’s peak and towering it’s prey as if it’s prey were merely ants instead of people. He watched as Jason’s sword clattered on the ground as if it were a building split directly in half by the tsunami that was Percy Jackson. 

“I win,” Percy yelled triumphantly, smiling at Nico with a smile of victory.


	26. Landmark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the perspective. It can be Percy or Nico, it doesn't really matter.

Landmark, _n._

 

We always have a reminder for every place we go to because I have never been good at remembering nor am I good with memorizing. Whenever we have conversations and it involved the two of us going out it’ll always be like “near that one Starbucks with a lot of hookers” or something along the lines of “it’s right across Walmart wait no not _that_ Walmart. The one where the lady tried to kiss you.” 

 

But it works with items as well and it’s funnier because the things that lie around the cabin held memories. I’d lose my shirt and you’d say “it’s near the vibrator Aphrodite got us”, sometimes you’d lose your bag of green gummy bears and I’d say “near the snow globe you accidentally got trapped in not the tropical one, but the one with like Ursula”, and most of the time I’d lose my shit and you’d say “calm the fuck down, your common sense is falling on the floor.” 

 

The only time it’s invalid is that one place we always hold hands at, the one place we’d kiss without worrying who’s watching, the one place we laugh so loud it echoes, the one place we cry until we run out of tears, the one place we could scream so loud birds would fly away and the one place I know I can go to when I need you or the memories of you. 

“Let’s go to the opening,” I said, the blurry image of your face flickering across the goddess made rainbow. 

You smiled softly. “I’ll meet you there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and tell what you think. x
> 
>  
> 
> (fact: they never used the vibrator if that's what you're thinking. )


	27. Lament and Lonely

Lament, _n. and v._ and Lonely, _adj._

 

Percy was used to being alone. He lived alone, he cooked alone, he ate alone, he watched movies alone, he fought his own battles alone, and he cried alone. He used to do these things with Sally, but that was before she died. He’s happy for her, he’s happy she died in the most peaceful way possible because most parents of demigods don’t experience that. He was used to being alone after about five weeks, locking himself in their old apartment whilst he cried himself to sleep. 

 

But this morning, as he poured his own cup of coffee for once, he realized that he maybe used to being alone, but he will never like the feeling of loneliness he got. It made him feel cold inside every time he saw a son grabbing his mom’s extra load of grocery or every time he saw a son and a father fishing. Why couldn’t he have that?

 

He sat on the roof with the flower Calypso gave him and his cup of coffee as his only company. He didn’t know he could be reduced to such an emotional mess. “You look great there, Perce.” 

Percy didn’t need to turn around to know who it was. “Thanks, Nico.” 

Nico sat beside him, Stygian sword making a small clattering sound as he did so. He knew Nico cried because the corner of his eyes were drooping, but other than that he looked better than Percy. He remembered telling Nico to leave him alone and only come to him after a month because that’s the amount of time he knew he’d grieve. 

“I’m thirsty,” Nico said, grabbing the cold cup of coffee in Percy’s hands.

“You’re always on time aren’t you?” Percy smiled softly. 

“Someone has to look after you,” the Ghost King replied. 

That morning, Percy realized that he wasn’t so alone if he had this passive aggressive and moody boy by his side. “Yeah, I guess someone has to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> review and tell me what you think x


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get at least 5-7 comments then I will continue this or have enough motivation to do this.

Masquerade, _n._

 

Nico wore his mask, like he always did. He didn’t need anyone to know him nor does he need any questions about his life. He puts on the mask in front of his father, in front of Hazel, and in front of both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. It was perfect, no one ever really asked and frankly, no one cares. Percy might look at him differently, but how could he figure Nico out when he couldn’t even figure himself out? 

During the campfire, he’d escape to go the cliff he found whilst he was trying to find herbs for his wounds. The cliff had patches of daisy and sunflowers decorating it, the flowers bent towards him as if it were greeting him. He sat on the cliff, legs hanging on the edge. There was a flower near his knee which he called Delilah. 

Delilah knew him. She knew all his secrets, she knew what he looked like when he cried, she knew what he looked like when he was angry, and she knew what he looked like when he was in love. Delilah kept his secrets to herself, she didn’t have much of a choice. Her stem bent towards Nico every time he sat beside her as if telling him that he was going to be alright. 

Nico lightly caressed one of Delilah’s petals with one of his fingers. “It’s sad that you’re my only friend.”

Delilah didn’t answer him, but he’s used to that. 

“Didn’t know someone else knew about this place,” a voice said. Nico turned around in a flash, hand already on his sword. He would have preferred a monster or any type of pushy nymph, but it was just Percy Jackson with a small cup of water. 

Percy sat beside him quietly, tipping his cup of water so that it showered Delilah. “This is my favorite flower here, I don’t really know why, but maybe it’s because she knows everything about me.” 

Nico felt betrayed...by a _flower_. “Oh? You come here to talk to a flower?” 

“It’s the only thing that doesn’t talk behind my back and it keeps secrets really well,” Percy said, looking up from the flower so the he could lock his eyes with Nico’s. “Don’t you think?” 

“How would I know?” Nico scowled, looking away. 

“People who want to be alone usually have a lot of secrets,” the Child of Poseidon said. “And I’ve seen you.”

“Seen me? We’re in the same camp.” 

Percy didn’t laugh which was odd. “I’ve seen you and that stupid mask of yours. I’ve seen everyone wear their masks more often than not. This isn’t a masquerade and I--I don’t know.” 

“What are you trying to say?”

“You don’t have to wear a mask in front of me.” 

He didn’t know what it was about that moment, but the mask he wore for over two months now finally broke and this time Delilah wasn’t the only one who witnessed it.


	29. Nauseating

Nauseating, _adj._

 

Percy held his ninth bottle...or was it his twelfth? He couldn’t remember. Somehow, he forgot his last name and which was left and which was right. He couldn’t even navigate which way his cabin was. The only thing he was sure of was the cool feel of the chilled bottle on the skin of his palm. Why was he here anyway? Why wasn’t he with Nico?

“Seaweed brain,” Annabeth said, stepping in front of him to cut him off. “You’re knackered.” 

“You don’t look so good yourself,” Percy replied, blinking as if to prevent more blurriness.

“Where’s death boy?” she asked. He’s a little taken aback by the venomous tone that came with the alcoholic puff of words. 

“In his cabin,” he said. “He didn’t want to join.” 

“Too used to hiding?” she laughed humorlessly. He knew those were the words of the alcohol she drank, but he was still offended by it. 

“He’s tired,” Percy argued, borderline sober.

“Me too,” Annabeth said, voice cracking. He didn’t know what that meant and why Annabeth’s shoulders were so tense. He doesn’t know why the normally feather like grey eyes she owned looked as if they were glass, but he tries to figure it out. If he could think straight then he maybe he could figure out. 

“What do you me--” He’s cut off, by the fact that his back collided with the soft patch of grass. His arms were pinned above him, his bottle of beer rolling a few feet away. How could he feel so defeated by this woman who was now straddling him? A flash of her desperate face before their lips pressed firmly together. 

A moment passed before he actually realized what was happening. He didn’t want to hurt her so he struggled to free his arms, somehow the only thing he got was a grunt from Annabeth and more weight being pressed down on his arms. He wiggled and thrashed, finally throwing Annabeth off of him. 

“What the fuck,” he muttered, wiping his lips. Beside him, Annabeth laid unconscious due to the alcohol intake she had induced upon herself. He blinked, realizing what happened.

 

He _cheated_. 

 

He has never felt so disgusted his whole life, he has never felt so much shame. He leaned forward so that he was kneeling, the feeling of nausea drowning him and making him implode. This time as he let the contents slip from his stomach and out of his mouth, he knew that it wasn’t because of the alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for telling me that you want me to continue this story because it helps. x


	30. Nestle

Nestle, _v._

 

“This is ridiculous,” Nico whispered, his words echoing all throughout his empty cabin. Hazel left hours ago, bringing Frank, Jason, and Piper with her. He had to admit that the cabin felt and looked empty without the curly haired ball of energy around. He was so used to sleeping with someone around that he can’t just sleep now knowing that the cabin was empty.

“ _Ridiculous_ ,” he snapped as he grabbed his blue jacket and trudged out of his cabin. The cold air bit on his cheeks, inviting him to play but he ignored it. Nico’s body maneuvered itself towards Percy’s cabin, but he was on a quest so he headed for the cliff instead. He looked up at the sky, marvelling the slight twinkle of the stars. It’s sad how it reminded him of Bianca, that spark in her dark eyes whenever she got mad. 

He shrieked when he felt himself being pulled into another person’s chest. He didn’t know if he should be surprised that he almost walked off a cliff or the fact that someone was holding him. “Careful, Nico.” 

Nico jumped back, glaring at a disheveled Percy Jackson. “What are you doing here? You should be on a quest.” 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Percy shrugged, sitting beside Delilah and then lying on his back. 

“Is this where you sleep?” Nico mocked, sitting down a few inches away from Percy. 

“I come here to clear my mind,” Percy said and then pointing skywards with a smile. “Look it’s the big dipper.” 

“How was the quest?” he asked, lying down as well. He quickly spots the big dipper, oddly enough. 

“I’ve managed to rescue a kid who reminds me of you when I first saw you,” he replied, laughing under his breath. 

“Majestically dashing?” Nico smirked. 

“No, but he has an emo cut and he’s extremely annoying as well.” 

Nico placed a hand on his chest. “I’m deeply offended, Perseus. You were completely taken aback by my beauty the first time you saw me.” 

“Oh right sure,” Percy said sarcastically. “So why can’t you sleep?” 

Like hell he’ll admit that he felt lonely without Percy fucking Jackson. “I don’t know.” _Nice._

Percy pulled Nico into his chest, laughing as the Son of Hades struggled lightly against him. He knew that Nico was fighting for his pride, he knew the boy would rather die than admit to what he really wants. “Oh come on, stay like this with me.” 

“No,” he deadpanned, moving closer to the warmth. He wrapped his left arm around Percy’s waist, enjoying the overwhelming smell of the sea that latched stubbornly onto the Sea Prince’s skin. 

The Child of Poseidon let his fingers comb through the tangles in the Ghost King’s hair, smiling as he heard Nico purr as if he were a kitten. He knew by then that he was already asleep, he figured out a long time ago (literally three months ago) that Nico loved to sleep with Percy and just...he knows that the nights he was away were the nights that Nico spent awake.

“I guess I’ll have this be stitched tomorrow instead,” Percy said, checking on the bandage on his hip and then staring back at Nico’s peaceful face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something fluffy x


	31. Obsessive (Compulsive Disorder)

Obsessive (Compulsive Disorder), _n._

 

“Bianca and Nico Di Angelo?” Percy asked, reading a text from creased and dirtied paper. He was told to retrieve two young demigods from this makeshift military school along with Grover and Annabeth. He repeats the names in his head before he throws the paper elsewhere, it disgusts him to see such tattered paper. The paper made the ticks in his mind grow louder, making him want to kick himself as if it would stop if he did.

“There they are,” Grover whispered, pointing towards the direction of two people. Percy studied the girl which he presumed was Bianca, he sees the jet black hair and the olive skin. She was nothing special. He then looks at the boy. Everything turned silent, everything was stable.

The situation was odd. He had OCD and he’s already used to the fact that his brain won’t ever quiet down, but now that he’s staring at this boy who called himself Nico Di Angelo he’s amazed at how silent the world is. The only thing he could focus on were those obsidian eyes, cold yet alight. He wondered how could that be possible.

“We should move,” Annabeth said, squeezing Percy’s arm. He scowled, pouring his ‘pocket alcohol’ down where Annabeth’s touch burned him. He shook his head, trying to unsee the germs that crawled up his arm. He didn’t like it when somebody touched him, but he tries to hide that fact. 

“Distract that thing,” Percy said, referring to the creature whose form flickered from human to manticore. “I’ll try to lead the two away from danger and protect them.” 

He runs towards the pair, a smile on his face. His hand unconsciously gripped his pen as he walked towards them, nervous. “Hi, I’m going to um...get you away from here.” He noticed that Bianca had a look of recognition flash on her face. 

“Wh--” Nico began to say only to be cut off. 

“Okay, lead the way,” Bianca said, ignoring the way Nico shot her a glare. “We trust you.” 

“Going so soon demigod?” a deep gurgle said from behind him. 

“Gods. _Every time_.” Percy clicked his pen, turned around, and surged forward. 

 

 

Percy warded off the monster long enough for the three of them to run away. He composed himself for a second before he zipped his hand into Nico’s small one. “Let’s run away.” 

Nico nodded hesitantly, but he took that as a sign that the boy would be kay if he dragged him to Camp Half-Blood. They ran and ran and ran, he didn’t know for how long and he didn’t know how many shortcuts they had to take, but as long as they were all safe then he was fine. Sometimes he’d turn around to see if Annabeth and Grover were catching up and seeing that they did made him run a little faster. 

He’s surprised that the two siblings didn’t even complain. Percy stopped just a few yards away from camp just so he could give the two a rest and possibly give himself a rest as well. Gods how far was the school from this camp? He couldn’t even count, he’s too out of breath. 

“Hi, I--I’m Nico,” Nico stuttered. 

Percy smiled. “I’m Percy Jackson.” 

He sees Nico struggle with himself, he figures that the boy might not know what to do next. Percy holds out his hand with Nico shaking it in return. It was the first time in a long time that he didn’t actually feel the need to wash his hands after touching someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if my depiction of OCD is offensive in some way. How was it? x


	32. Oikonisus

Oikonisus, _???_

 

Aphrodite’s words kept ringing in Nico’s head, even as he slept it still rang like a church bell. He looks over to the other side of the bed, only sensing the scent of the ocean that Percy left in his wake. Percy woke up hours ago to train some of the younger demigods, it would have been easier to silence the voice in his head if the boy was lying there. 

_“I’ll grant you the one wish you’ve always wanted ever since that Percy boy held your sister’s baby in his arms,”_ Aphrodite had said. _”Imagine your offspring having Jackson’s eyes and your hair, his nose and your lips. Would you not want that? A mix of the two most powerful demigods to ever exist.”_

“Good morning,” Percy said, barging into the cabin with his armor and sword in his grasp. Nico smiled at him, he can’t trust his own voice. But here the Son of Poseidon was, he just had to say it. He should just say it. Gods he had to say it now or he’ll be damned forever. It’s just that he’s been with Percy for about four and a half years now and they’ve been married for at least a year so it’s only natural to think about this. Right?

“Percy?” Nico said, biting his bottom lip.

“Yeah?” Percy called from inside their shared closet. 

“What are your thoughts on having kids?” Gods it’s out and he can’t take it back. He heard metal clattering in the closet and a deep intake of breath. Percy peaked from behind the barrier, an unreadable expression on his face. “Um so...what do you think?” 

Percy shrugged, lying down on the foot of the bed with his arms crossed behind his head. “I don’t know.” 

“Oh oka--” 

“I mean it’ll be a lot of work. A child that can control water and shadows. She may even shit in her diaper and she might wake me up at such an ungodly hour,” Percy said, turning his head to smirk at Nico. “But if we name her Andie then maybe I’ll reconsider.” 

Nico blinked. “Andie?” 

“Yeah, Andie as in Andromeda.” 

“Oh right clever. It’s just how like Percy is for Perseus. _Really_ clever.” 

“How exactly are we going to have a baby?” 

And so Nico explained to him how Aphrodite made him an offer six months ago that she would create their offspring, fashioned by her hands. He told Percy that the goddess would make sure that everything about the baby would come from them both. He told him how many times he tried to talk to him about it, but he was just too shy. 

Percy scowled. “If you told me that six months ago then we would have had the baby with us for six months now.”


	33. Chapter 33

Paradox, _n._

 

Percy didn’t need him. He didn’t need someone such as Nico to ruin his life because he had himself for that. To him, Nico was the smoke he inhaled when he passed by chain smokers; he was dangerous, but Percy can’t save himself from inhaling him. He didn’t need Nico di Angelo except he did need Nico Di Angelo. 

Nico Di Angelo was the air to his lungs, but he was also the intoxicating smoke that destroyed it. How could he need someone so much that it hurts? Nico wasn’t a failure, he was Percy’s failure. He was the sole reminder that he had failed countless times.

But even after knowing this, he still searched for him when he disappeared so suddenly. He searched high and low for Nico, he can’t count on his fingers how many places he’s gone to just to see the boy. Today he gives up except he doesn’t, not really. He’s just tired, he needs to rest. “Long time no see, Perseus.” 

In front of him stood someone else. Someone with different wavy hair, different skin, different expression, but he had the same name. There stood in front of him was Nico Di Angelo, but not quite Nico Di Angelo. He stared into the boy’s obsidian eyes, seeing the remnants of what Nico Di Angelo was except it was more broken than it was whole. He now knows what ‘glass eyes’ meant except his glass eyes were broken. 

He realizes that even though he’s tried to ignore Nico, he can’t. Nico was like that black ink stain on your clothes. No matter how hard you scrub or how hard you tried to find a way to remove it you just can’t get it off, it was as if it purposely latched onto every fiber it could. Even if he tried to forget the stain, his friends would notice just how _desperate_ he is to just remove it. He hated himself for liking the stain.

“Nico,” Percy said, trying to smile. “It’s been a while.” 

“I take it you miss me?” 

He feels as if he’s inhaling venomous thick smoke again, as if he was going to drown in it. How could he need something so sharp edged? How could he need something yet not really need it? “I did.”

Nico’s smirk fell a bit. “That caught me off guard there, Jackson.” 

“Sorry, I’m tired.” He wanted to tell Nico how he _felt_ him creep under his skin, how he just wanted to find him so badly that it hurt. He wanted to yell at him, to scream at him. Percy wanted to tell him just how much he hated him, but he can’t because he didn’t.

“I see that,” Nico said, eyes so cold he felt chills running up his spine. “I’ve just come to see you. I never would have guessed that you, out of all people, would search for me.” 

“Why’d you leave?” 

“That’s none of your business,” Nico snapped, flickering from calm to enraged. “I’m sorry I--it’s just whatever.” 

“Will you stay?” Percy asked, eyes hardening. 

“What reason do I have to stay here? All I’ve ever felt here is remorse,” he said, losing his temper once again. 

“And what reason do I have to find you when all I’ve ever felt while seeing you is remorse?” Percy snapped. 

“Who told you to find me?” 

“Who told you to leave?” 

“ _Stop_ turning this conversation around.” The fiery red sparked in those obsidian eyes and he can’t seem to help but burn himself.

“I’ll stop if you stop.” 

“Stop what?” Nico asked exasperatedly. “I haven’t done anything.” 

“Stop doing whatever it is you’re doing. Stop making me feel as if knowing you is a mistake. It’s not a mistake. I’d know because I don’t have to drown myself in alcohol after I touch, you’re the first nice thing I ever got stuck on. I can think clearly when you’re around,” Percy said, every word he’s kept in finally poured out. 

“What?” 

“Stop acting like ink and staining me, stop latching yourself onto every fiber of my being. I don’t need you, but I do. You’re the only thing that keeps me sane, but at the same time you’re the one ruining me right now. I’ve tried to find someone to keep my mind quiet, but I can’t breathe knowing that one of the reasons why you left is because of me.”

“Percy...” Nico said, voice gentle and soft. “What am I to you? What do you want me to do?” 

“You’re the one thing that keeps me sane. You’re my friend and you’re my failure. I need you to stay beside me, I need to know you’re close.” 

When he sees Nico make a bag appear right beside his feet, he knew that Nico understood.


	34. Poem

Poem, _n._

 

**Him.**   
_by Nico Di Angelo_

 

During a drunken spur of the moment I say the truth.  
“I’m nothing,” I tell him.  
But he shakes his head  
He tells me that I’m not, before he kisses me.

 

When he comes home late  
I look for signs of disloyalty  
I look for motives  
I look for other people’s phone numbers.

 

I hold onto him  
He is my lifeline  
And I know I am his  
I tell him I love him

 

During a drunken spur of the moment I say the truth.  
“I’m nothing,” I tell him  
But he kisses me  
He tells me I’m so much more than that.

 

 

 

**She To He.**  
 _by Percy Jackson_.

 

I’ve long forgotten  
About pronouns  
I no longer change ‘he’  
To ‘she.’

 

I already know  
That I am in love  
With someone  
Who’s lost in the dark.

 

I tell him everyday that he’s beautiful  
He doesn’t believe me  
But I fear the day he does  
Is the day he leaves.

 

He is my lifeline  
And I hope I am his  
I tell him I love him  
And I mean it.


	35. Quarantine

Quarantine, _n._ and _v._

 

“Nico, come out,” Percy said, knocking on the door. 

“No. I already came out the first time okay. Everyone knows I’m gay for you now leave me alone.” came Nico’s hoarse voice.

“Leave you alone?” Percy mumbled. “If you want me to leave you alone then stay in your own cabin.” 

“We’re dating,” Nico said. “I have my rights!” 

“Unless you let me come in so that I could change my clothes then consider us not dating,” he threatened, looking down on his clothes covered in soot. He almost cheered for himself when he hears the creaking of the wooden floorboards. “Fina--Jesus you look like shit.” 

“Jesus wouldn’t appreciate what you just said,” Nico coughed. Percy examined the rash like blemishes on the other boy’s face and how pale his complexion was. He retracts his hand as if it stings when he realized what exactly Nico was going through. 

“You’re seventy plus years old and you decide to have Chicken Pox _now_?” Percy teased, entering the cabin and closing the door. He watched Nico glare at him as he made his way towards their bed. “No, Nico. Don’t scratch.” 

“It’s _itchy_ ,” he whined, eyes squinting in frustration. 

Percy rolled his eyes, letting the flow of the fountain water grow stronger so that the room could be cooler. “Let me get changed first before I head to the pharmacy, but for now keep cool.” 

“Will mommy Percy take care of me?” Nico deadpanned. 

He snorted. “Yes, mommy boyfriend will take care of you.”

Nico cursed softly as Percy disappeared in the mist, the water droplets splattering all over his face. He gripped the bed sheets, shutting his eyes as he concentrated on not having to scratch his skin. If he survived Tartarus then surely he’ll survive this outrageous predicament right? Maybe if he stepped outside then he’ll feel better.

He gathered all his strength just to stand. He headed outside, wrapping the blanket around him as he did so. He shifted the blanket so it shaded his eyes from the light. “Why is there sunlight?” 

If anything the fresh air seemed to make everything that squeezed his chest loosen. It was as if the wind carried away his sickness and maybe it did. “God that feels good.”

“You are literally going to be the death of me,” Percy said, materializing in front of him with a plastic bag hanging on his fingers. “You’re not supposed to be outside. Your sickness is highly contagious.” 

“Contagious?” Nico said, tilting his head as if he were a lost puppy. 

“Yes, Mi Amor. Contagious.” 

“Wha--hey!” He looped his arms around Percy’s neck as the Son of Poseidon carried him bridal style. “I don’t deserve this treatment.” 

“We’re dating,” Percy said, dropping Nico on the bed. “I have my rights.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like my work so far?


	36. Quirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made two stories out of this one word and I couldn't really choose between them.

Quirk, _n._

 

Percy thinks it’s ridiculous how he, a very close friend of Nico Di Angelo, could just notice so many things about the other boy so easily and like it the moment he realizes it was one of his oddly cute habits. The other night he angrily threw himself on his bed, muttering obscenities in his pillow because how come his heart skips a beat whenever he sees Nico scratch his nose or laugh or just _something_.

Today wasn’t any different, they were sat beside each other at the edge of the dock. Percy wonders how they became close enough friends to be allowed to sit beside each other with such close proximity.

Percy saw Nico scratch his nose before releasing a sigh. “You’re mad.” 

“I’m not,” Nico says indignantly.

“Uh yeah you are,” Percy said. 

“It’s frustrating,” Nico grunted. “How can you even read me?” 

Percy may or may not have noticed every single little detail about him. He may or may not even want to hold his hand, but like hell he’ll say that. “Maybe I’m smart.” 

Nico’s hands hooked itself onto the collar of his own black v neck shirt, oddly enough it was one of Percy’s favorite quirks that he does. It looked as if he was trying to rip off his shirt when in reality his hands just _can’t_ fit in the pockets of those god forsaken skinny jeans.

“I think I like you,” Nico said, throwing Percy totally off guard.

“Cool.” _Cool?_ That’s all he had to say? He wanted to ask him what he found so attractive about him when clearly he’s just Percy Jackson, the boy who can talk to fish.

“If you don’t want me to fall in love with you then stop laughing that laugh of yours, stop singing Disney songs while spacing out, stop pouting while thinking, stop attempting to eat my sushi and just stop...because I can’t keep it up if you don’t.” Percy realized that maybe Nico noticed just as much as things as him. But did that mean that Percy might start falling in love as well?

 

“As long as you stop scratching your nose when you’re mad, as long as you stop hold your collar when your hands are bored, as long as you stop hiding your mouth behind the collar of your shirt when you laugh, as long as you stop blinking really fast when I catch you staring and as long as you stop speaking Italian whenever you’re in a daze then maybe I too will stop.” 

Nico blinked five times before he could actually register what had just happened. “What?

“No. Stop doing that,” Percy scowled. “You might make me accidentally realize that I like you.”

Nico looked at him weirdly. “How the fuck do you accidentally realize that you like someone?”

Percy shrugged. “I don’t know it’s happening to me right now.” 

“No, Perce. Stop,” Nico said. When Percy catches Nico pulling the collar of his shirt to cover his smile, he realized that he can’t stop and maybe he has not intention to stop.

* * *

 

He’s noticed, of course he’d notice. After admiring him from afar for so long, he was bound to notice everything he’d unconsciously do. Nico watched him as he sat near the melting tips of the bonfire as Argo II’s crew sat beside it’s warmth to play truth or dare. It’s funny how he was there playing with them, if not for Percy Jackson then he wouldn’t even be here. He would have never bothered to stay. 

The bottle pointed towards Annabeth's direction and he’s glad that the other end wasn’t pointed towards him. He might also be a bit happy that Percy was sat beside him instead of Annabeth. It just gives him a false sense of hope that maybe this could be their future, sitting side by side. What? 

“Annabeth, what do you like most about Percy?” Piper asked and although there was a little strain in her voice, she had that smile on her face. Nico isn’t quite sure if it was fake or not. 

“His eyes,” Annabeth immediately replied. Nico wanted to gag because really? His _eyes_? How low can you get? He knew Percy isn’t one to take compliments, but it’s weird how his gaze held so much expectations only to be dropped to the ground with disappointment. It was clear that Percy wasn’t satisfied with such an answer.

Nico wasn’t satisfied as well. If he were to be asked then he’d be speechless because how could someone answer that question about someone as beautiful and perfect as Percy Jackson. What would he say? Well first of all he wouldn’t say eyes because that’s so cliche and yes while he did love Percy’s eyes he loved everything just as equally as his eyes.

He’d say he loved Percy's stupid reckless bravery, he’d say he loved the way he’d sing Disney songs whilst in reverie, he’d say he loved how he put so much effort to listen to his architectural rambling, he’d say he loved how he’s deathly allergic to fish, he’d say he loved how Percy hated shadow travelling so much but insists that he likes it, he’d say he loved how he smelt of seaweed and salt water, he’d say he loved how Percy threw his head back unexpectedly when he laughed, he’d say he loved how Percy caught onto the things Nico throws at him without meaning to and just--he’d say that he was overall in love with Percy Jackson and not just his eyes. 

“Nico?” Percy said, lightly bumping Nico’s shoulder with his. 

“Hmm, yeah?” Nico said in a daze.

“Truth or dare?” Jason asked.

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to kiss the person you like the most in this group or you know...the one you find attractive.” And of course Jason would do this to him.

“ _Jason_ ,” he hissed. Jason grinned sheepishly, holding up his hands as if he didn’t know anything. 

“Oh come on Nico,” Leo said with a wicked smirk. “It’s all good. I’ll even allow you to kiss Piper.” 

“She’s _my_ girlfriend,” Jason said. “But anyway, go for it.” 

“It’s okay,” Percy whispered from beside him. “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” 

Except he does want to. “Percy, I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Percy isn’t as slow as people expect him to be, Nico knows that much. Nico kisses his cheek or at least that’s what he planned, but his lips landed on the corner of Percy’s lips. He pulled away like he was electrocuted and maybe that’s what he felt. 

They didn’t talk for almost half of the game, but the streak might have stopped when the bottle landed on Percy. 

“Dare,” he said bravely. 

“I dare you to kiss someone here,” Annabeth laughed, the obviously chapstick covered lips pulling a smile and her grey contact lensed eyes shimmering with expectation.

He awaits for the dreaded moment that Annabeth's and Percy's lips would meet, that moment when the two of them would suddenly melt into a passionate pit of saliva and teeth clashing. What else was there to expect? He feels fingers lightly tap his chin before his face was forced to turn right. His obsidian eyes locked with those made of the ocean.

“I’m sorry,” Percy said, grinning slightly. He feels Percy’s lips on his forehead, it lasted for fifteen seconds because of course he counted. The feeling of his lips didn’t leave Nico’s forehead when Percy pulled away, his skin tingled from the contact. Damn.

“Don’t be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. x


	37. Retrospective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running on an hour's worth of sleep and like idek if this is good. x

Retrospective, _n._

 

Percy’s eyes glided along the unfamiliar gold tinted frame which held such a masterpiece, his fingers dancing across the smooth surface of the mahogany drawer on which various picture frames lay. He wondered how many of these secrets were happy and he wondered whether or not they’d frame something so happy that it caused sadness. 

He was in a shabby apartment near a military school, his feet glided across the wooden floorboards of the place Nico and Bianca used to call home. The frames were still there, the half full coffee mug still untouched, the bed has already forgotten what it was like to feel warmth, and he wondered if this was still home. 

With every heavy step that Nico took, the chandelier swung in protest. He stood by Percy, staring at the framed pictures with a blank look. The boy didn’t seem to recognize this place as his home anymore. Percy’s eyes wandered to the pictures, the moments captured and frozen through paper and glass. 

He pointed at the portrait with a young woman with black wavy hair, holding a bundle in her arms. “What’s happening there?” 

“She’s holding me in her arms,” Nico said, his left eye twitching. “I must have been five months there.” 

“Maria Di Angelo?” Percy said, squinting at the little name written at the bottom right corner. He already knew her somehow. He may have seen her in a dream or just a lookalike, but the sense of familiarity he felt was quite odd. 

“Yep,” Nico said. Obsidian eyes scanned the various frames before he pointed at another one. “I don’t remember who took that, but that’s one of my favorite pictures.” 

Percy stared at the picture of what seemed like Bianca with a five year old Nico, head thrown back in laughter. His finger traced Nico’s small happy face. “I like it. I wonder what you were laughing at.” 

“I wish I could remember.”

Some part of Percy wished that they were normal human beings then maybe he’d stand in front of this frame with Hades and Maria laughing as they explained every picture trapped in every frame. He closed his eyes and imagined Nico blushing terribly in the corner, shoulders tense and grimace apparent. He wondered what that would be like. Although he knew that this love won’t be possible if they were normal since this relationship was forged by every hardships they went through.

He opened his eyes and everything was still the same. The bed was cold and the coffee can no longer burn your tongue. The only time this home was a home was when warmth was present. Ironically enough the warmth was only present in the past.


	38. Ruth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even know Ruth functioned as something other than a name...

Ruth, _n._

 

Percy watched Nico’s back, shoulders sinking and posture crooked. How could he have hurt someone so bad? Wasn’t he supposed to be the hero? He wants to tell Nico he’s sorry that he tried his best to save his sister, but he can’t possibly do that without losing track of him again. He’s forced to hide in the shadows and just watch him cry until daylight comes.

“You promised me you’d protect her, Jackson. I trusted you. I’m never going to forgive you!” At first Percy thought Nico knew he was there, but the boy was just screaming empty threats at the stars. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, back sliding against the tree as he was forced to sit down. Why was he here? He couldn’t understand why he felt so much misery for someone else’s misery. He didn’t know why he’d follow this boy just because he was the only thing that cleared his head at night. 

“Bianca, come back. You can’t leave me too.” He’d listen to those desperate words over and over again until it was just a mantra in his head that he took with him wherever he went. “I need you. I love you.” 

Percy takes one last look at Nico before he disappears in the mist, heading towards the only place he knew he could do things right. His feet feel the oddly familiar rubble and his eyes catch sight of a place he never thought he’d return to. The Underworld wasn’t his ideal vacation place, but if this is where he could make it up to him then maybe it’s his ideal place.

A black smoke,\ appeared in front of him, swirling until it was latching onto each other. It materialized to form a person. “Percy Jackson.” 

“Lord Hades,” Percy said curtly. 

“What brings you to my domain?” The God asked, eyes knitting in curiousity. “And why have so much respect?”

“I’ve come to make a fair trade,” Percy replied. “I know you like trading.” 

Hades sneered. “You caught me red handed.” 

“My soul for Bianca Di Angelo’s soul.” Hades’ sneer dropped, eyes flaming. Percy didn’t know if those were flames of anger or of composure, but if he wanted a reaction out of what he just said then maybe this was the ideal reaction.

“Are you sure about this, Perseus Jackson. Why would a hero such as you do something as petty as that? Is it for you to show your bravery? To go Elysium? Hah! You’re a fool.” 

“No, I’m not doing this for attention. I’m doing this for Nico Di Angelo, her brother.” 

“As a god who’s part of the big three I would have surely accepted your offer and I would have thrown your soul into the fires of this shithole,” Hades said. “But as a father I would never let you do that.” 

“You’re--”

“Yes, I’m their father,” Hades sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And I know them more than you do.” 

Percy snorted. “What would you know?” 

“I know that Nico needs you just as much as he needs his sister,” the god snapped. “Don’t tell me I’m a shit father because I’ve been watching over him from the start.” 

“You could have watched over Bianca as well,” the Child of Poseidon snarled. 

“It was her choice, she alone defied me,” Hades said. “My son cannot lose you.” 

Percy tried to argue, but he seemed to run out of words. How could he make it up to the boy now? Hades stormed out, his right hand tingling as he tried to forget what it had felt like to hold Bianca’s hand for the first time.


	39. Silhouette

Silhouette, _noun_ and _verb_

 

Nico watched Percy, body silhouetted by the harsh red of the Underworld. Hades stood in front of the boy as if he was the Empire State Building towering over the city. The lights were present in all of Percy’s aura yet the building that was Hades remained unmoved and cold. Nico quickly wiped his tears, covering his mouth and nose just so he couldn’t be heard. He tried to stay as close as he can just so he can hear, but far enough so that he won’t be seen. 

 

“I’ve come to make a fair trade,” Percy said. He’s never heard his hero sound so defeated before. “I know you like trading.” 

Hades sneered. “You caught me red handed.” 

“My soul for Bianca Di Angelo’s soul.”

He felt a huge lump form in his throat, disabling him from forming words or breathing. Did he hear him wrong? Why would Percy do that? What good will death bring to Percy Jackson? “No I’m not doing this for attention. I’m doing this for Nico Di Angelo, her brother.” 

“Don’t die. I don’t want you to die,” his mind screamed. “I need you. I _need_ you.” 

He seemed to have caught Hades’ eyes. The smug like expression the God of the Underworld held was dropped. The god seemed to read his mind because his gaze burned just as hot as those of the flames in the Fields of Punishment. He felt his heart clench, he felt so damn ashamed of himself. How could he have fallen so deep?

“As a god who’s part of the big three I would have surely accepted your offer and I would have thrown your soul into the fires of this shithole,” Hades said through gritted teeth.. “But as a father I would never let you do that.” 

Nico released a sigh. “Thank you, dad.”

The next thing he knew, the god stormed out whilst he clutched his left hand as if it was his lifeline. He watched Percy’s back visibly deflate, the once proud hero he used to praise was...defeated. Nico wanted to run to him, to hug him, to hold him, and to tell him that he hated him for wanting to do these things. Nico wanted to tell Percy that he hated him so much.

Except he didn’t so he watched Percy’s silhouette from afar, wondering if their paths will ever cross again in the near future.


	40. Spontaneous

Spontaneous, _adj._

 

“Gods, this is ridiculous,” Percy snapped, throwing his arm away from his face. For the past two days, he couldn’t bring himself to fall asleep. Whenever he tried he’d just get a headache. He guessed that maybe it was because he’s not used to sleeping in such an empty bed. 

He peeked at the unoccupied side; the pillows were still unwrinkled and cold. There should’ve been an olive skinned Italian lying there, body bent towards his direction as if he was absorbing Percy’s own body heat. Ever since the night they first slept side by side, he hasn’t slept alone once. 

Percy ran his hands along the walls of his blue tinted room, the decorations were familiar yet so unfamiliar to him. He was in his old room. His mom had gotten sick so he immediately went back to their old apartment since he had to take care of her. So far, Sally wasn’t showing any signs of recovering yet and that meant he won’t be receiving any sleep in the near future. 

A crash was heard just outside the window, the _thing_ tumbled down his roof. He bolts up, Riptide caught in a death grip. His left arm pushed the window open, his other hand twirling the pen in his hand. He jumped out the window, his feet making a sound but not really too loud. A groan makes his ears ring and his hand drop his sword.

“Gods. Nico, are you alright?” Percy asked, gently placing Nico’s small head on his lap “Nico, what’s my name?” 

“You’re an idiot,” Nico groaned. 

“Yeah close enough,” he laughed, brushing away the stray strands of hair that blocked Nico’s face. 

“It’s been two days,” the Italian said softly. “How come you look so tired?” 

“Oh you know, I’ve been taking care of my mom,” Percy shrugged. “And for some reason I just can’t fall asleep. Don’t put that against me, Ghost Boy. You look just as tired as me.” 

Nico snorted. “Tired? This is my natural look.”

“Why are you here?” Percy asked. 

“In a hurry for me to leave?” he smirked, but it disappeared a second later. “I wasn’t supposed to be here. I--I just couldn’t fall asleep and I thought maybe it was because of you and just I did this on an impulse. It’s been two days since I had a proper sleep. You know what nevermind I’ll just lea--”

“Stay for a while” Percy interrupted. “You might as well sleep here.”

“I-uh yeah...” Percy helped Nico stand up as they slowly made their way to his room. One thing he loved about Nico is how he could go from a smart emo boy to a flustered twelve year old who’s confessing his undying love. 

“Missed you,” Percy sighed, pulling Nico into him as he lied down. 

“Missed you more,” Nico muttered, it’s three months into their relationship and he can’t seem to figure out why he can’t properly express himself verbally. “So how’s your mom? Is she well?” 

It takes him a moment to realize that Percy didn’t respond. Did he say something wrong? Was his mom a sore topic? Nico pulls back, worry etched onto his face. He scowled when he realized that Percy merely fell asleep. He felt warm inside knowing that he was probably the reason for him falling asleep. “Goodnight, hero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep them reviews coming x


	41. Tangible and Tempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, bros.

Tangible, _adj._ and _n._ ; Tempt, _v_

 

Nico watched Percy sleep near the burning gaze of the fire, he was just a few inches away from him. He watched how the light illuminated the boy, his sun kissed body basking in the rolling red waves of the fire. He wondered what it feels like to be close to him, to finally have no more space between. His fingers tingled with the desire to play along every curve of the boy’s body, but he resisted. 

He wondered what Cupid wanted from him, not even a week has passed since his confession in front of Jason and Cupid. Why would the god wish to tease him again now? Did he put everyone up to it? Did he tell every male passenger in the Argo II to just randomly fall asleep in front of the bonfire? What are the fucking chances right.

“Percy, wake up.” Nico whispered, sheer panic squeezing his heart as he watched Percy thrash in his sleep. It took him a moment to realize that this was a result of Tartarus, he experienced that too and he feels it ruining his sanity. Nico realized that he’d rather relive Tartarus again rather than having Percy go through what he’s going through. 

“I’m sorry,” Percy choked, eyes squeezing together as if he’s trying to close them more. “Please stop.” 

“Percy, I need you to wake up,” Nico said frantically. “Please.” 

“Annabeth,” Percy said. “I can’t--” 

Nico felt jealous, but that was replaced with a feeling of disgust afterwards. How could he be so petty? “Percy, she’s okay.” 

“Nico,” Percy whispered quietly. “Don’t leave.”

Nico’s hands cautiously move towards Percy’s body as if he was afraid to break fine china. As his hands slithered around Percy, his body immediately inched itself closer to the warmth that was Percy Jackson. He succumbed to his urge and he has never felt so happy yet so disgusted before.

“I--” Nico paused. “I’ve got you. I’ll protect you.” 

Percy, if possible, snuggled into him more. The boy in Nico’s arms sighed contentedly, the Son of Death figured that it was probably because he thought Nico was Annabeth. It didn’t matter. He’ll wake up early in the morning just to pull away from this, from this need of his. He’ll pull away and try to tell himself that the moment was never his to enjoy that it didn’t matter. But it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys get the feeling of being in love...with another relationship or like an OTP? I don't know. Recently I've been so in love with this ship that I don't think I can stop thinking about it. God what is it with me and gay ships. 
> 
> Anyway this little work of mine will end soon and I'm probably going to try to reach letter Z as soon as possible because I want to start on something new before school starts and just flips me over because life. Hope to see some of you on/in my future works. Okay, love you. I cannot grammar


	42. Ubiquitous

Ubiquitous, _adj._

 

Percy scowled as he saw another image of Nico’s eyes whilst he stirred the brown sugar into his black coffee. “Why are you everywhere?” 

To Percy, Nico was literally everywhere. His glare was compacted in a delusional horror story, his eyes were in Percy’s coffee mug as he stirred it into a small whirlpool, his voice was in every song sung by The Beatles, his touch was dwindled down into the fabric that goes from light to dark when you smooth it out, his hair was in the soft rush of the water coming out of the faucet, and his form hid in the shadows where he knew Percy would try to find him.

Percy sets out the extra coffee, placing the skull printed coffee mug in front of him; he made sure that the handle of the mug was slightly close to the shadow. A moment later a hand grasped the mug, the body appearing a second after. Percy smiled, leaning on his elbows as he place his chin on top of the back of his hands.

“You’re getting good at shadow travelling,” Percy grinned.

“Working in the Underworld does that to you,” Nico shrugged. 

“What time do you have to be there today?” he asked, trying not to show how much he hated the fact that he had to go back and forth between the Underworld and their apartment. 

Nico looked past him, trying to use his failing memory. “I have about nine hours with you today.” 

“Oh you mean an hour of talking and eight hours of sleeping?” Although Percy thought it was sweet that Nico would make time for him by visiting him in the mornings he’d appreciate it more if he woke up beside him. 

“It’s too early for your needs,” Nico said sarcastically. “...I’ll make it up to you. I can’t let up right now, the dick nut who stole a piece of my dad’s throne is still out there.” 

Percy snorted. “Dick nut.” 

“Very mature,” Nico said. Percy didn’t have to look up from his coffee mug to know that the boy rolled his eyes at him. “You look like shit, Perce. I’d have thought a person who’s having breakfast at one in the afternoon would look refreshed.” 

“I--I had a nightmare,” Percy said, awkwardly taking a sip from his mug. 

Nico stared at him as if he was a beggar living in the streets. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help.” 

“No, Death Boy. It’s alright. I’m my own hero,” Percy said, chuckling at his own stupidity. 

“Oh shut up, hero. Your pride makes me sick,” Nico smirked.

 

 

Nico watched Percy’s calm sleeping face, listened to the way he would take his slow breaths. He wished he could stay a little longer than nine hours, but that was already pushing the limit. Hades originally told him that he could stay for five hours, but he managed to have small bargain. He pushed the loose curly strand away from Percy’s face as he pecked him on the lips. 

“I love you,” Nico said, slowly moving away from the long limbed body that was Percy Jackson. 

“I love you too.” He heard the sleeping boy mutter as he faded into the shadows. He’d be back in the morning, but this time he intends to stay for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Nico at the moment. I'm so in love with a ship that can't possibly love me back haha too soon? Anyway thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed because I enjoyed writing at as well. I'm going to have to rush the ending sooner then I'd hope because in less than 5 weeks I'm going back to school and that sucks man. See you soon x
> 
>  
> 
> If you're reading this and you're going to leave a comment. Say "barnacle" at the end of your comment.


	43. Ultimatum

Ultimatum, _n._

 

“Let’s play a game,” Percy repeated for the umpteenth time. 

Nico rolled his eyes, placing the book down in defeat. “Okay, Perce. What do you want to play? What does my twenty seven year old boyfriend want to play this time?” 

“I have to blindfold you--” 

“I don’t like being blindfolded.”

“What do you mean you don’t like being blindfolded? You loved it when we were reenacting something from 50 Shades of Grey don’t you fucking lie to me, Di Angelo.” 

“Fine. What’s the game?” Nico tried to hide his reddened cheeks behind his bangs, but he failed. 

“I have to blindfold you and give you a thing and you have to guess what it is,” Percy grinned. “Oh don’t glare at me, it’ll be fun.” 

“Do not put any body parts on my hands,” Nico ordered. 

“Of course not, Neeks,” the boy laughed. Nico had the feeling that if he didn’t tell Percy that, he’d somehow end up with a baby making body part in his hand like hell he’ll play along with that. “I’ll give you a minute to grab something.” 

The Son of Hades snorted. “You knew I’d fall into your trap didn’t you?” 

“Of course.” 

 

 

 

Nico sat down beside Percy as he tied the blindfold around him. He practically broke into fits of laughter after finding his item. It was so stupid that Percy might stop talking to him after the game. “Are you ready, Perce?” 

“I just know your item is going to be stupid as hell,” Percy said. 

“I love it when you’re defenseless,” Nico laughed. He pulled out his item and placed it on Percy’s left hand.

“Why the hell is it wet?” He watched as Percy’s face morphed into that of disgust. If he wasn’t the Son of Hades he would have lost it then and there. “Did you just put a tampon in my hand?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“You fucking shit, is this used? Gods.” Percy threw the tampon at the corner of the room. He removed his blindfold and the look on his face when he saw red on his hands made Nico laugh so hard he fell off of the bed. “Are you serious? You’re disgusting. Why am I dating you?” 

“Don’t worry,” Nico heaved. “It’s just water with red food coloring.” 

“Why do you even have that?” Percy scowled, tying the blindfold around Nico’s head. “Last time I checked you don’t have a place to put that in.” 

“Hazel slept over and let’s just say she’s not organized at all,” Nico smirked. “I knew that would come in handy someday.” 

Nico doesn’t like being blindfolded, he realizes that when Percy pulls away to grab the item of his choice. If this is what death looked like then surely he wouldn’t want it. He felt defenseless and he felt as if anything and anyone could hurt him and he knows it’s kind of like he’s over reacting right now, but he swore he’s never felt this defenseless before. He hears a box close before Percy sat beside him again. 

“Here,” Percy whispered. Nico felt a cold object land on his skin, he tries to feel it but when he realizes what it was he freezes. He held a ring on his hand and he didn’t know how he should react. 

“Is this your way of proposing?” 

“I didn’t want a huge surprise because I know you hate those. I’ve been holding onto that thing for months now and I tried to find ways one how I could ask you and I guess this is what I ended up with. I don’t know, Nico. I guess I realized that I don't want to settle with dating you, I wanted to maybe steal your last name as well.” 

“You’re cheesy as hell.” 

“If you don’t say yes you know I could always give that ring to Annabeth.” 

“You’re too far in the friend zone for her to give you a yes.” 

“So you’re willing to try and see if she says yes?” 

“Percy Jackson, is this a proposal or is this blackmail?” 

“It’s kind of like an ultimatum.” 

Nico untied the blindfold, throwing it away without caution. He stared at the silver ring in his grasp. It was obviously something special, it looked as if it held meaning to it. The silver band had clear stones embedded into it, it looked as if it was as clear as crystal, but there was one stone in the middle that almost looked closer to black than it did to grey. 

“I asked Hephaestus to forge the rings. The white stones are solidified ice from Mount Everest and the black stone is compressed sand from the bottom of the Marianas Trench. I guess it symbolizes that we’ll be together through our highs and lows.” 

“Yes,” Nico said, never ripping his gaze away from the ring. “Yes, I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I didn't get to do a proposal when I hit letter P a little while back. I feel stupid, but yes okay this is going to be the next best thing. I kind of like it because I feel like if they were in a relationship they would be the awkward couple who hate romantic and cliche shit.


	44. Vivid

Vivid, _adj._

 

“Don’t kill them, we can just run away,” Nico pleaded as he clutched onto his wounded arm. They’ve been caught off guard by some Arai. He felt awful for getting wounded, mostly because Percy can’t possible fend off two at once. Luckily he still had some strength to shadow travel, but if he doesn’t do it now he might not be able to do it for a while. 

Percy lets Nico’s words go into one ear yet out the other one. He doesn’t want to run, not after what he’s gone through in Tartarus with these creatures. He sure as hell won’t ever run and hide. “Um yeah wait a second.” 

He lunges towards them, Riptide gleaming as he he rushed forward. “What are your nails made out of? Are they made of steel?” 

“You’d be surprised to see what goes on sale in Walmart,” the Arai named Tiffany said. 

“Shut up, Tiffany,” Jessica the Arai snarled, tearing a hole right in the middle of Percy’s shirt. 

“You shut up, Jessica. You’re just jealous,” Tiffany hissed, parrying one of Percy’s blows. 

“Tiffany I swear to the gods.” 

Percy would have found this situation funny, but he was too concentrated on trying to defend himself and Nico whilst finding an opening so he could kill them both. It’s not like he wasn’t good at distractions right? But how is that he can’t think of anything right now?

“The others must be jealous of you, Jessica,” Percy said, begging any god who’s listening to help him. “I mean your nails look super healthy and very expensive.” 

Jessica paused from her attack to backtrack. Percy guessed that behind her permanent grimace she must be blushing. “A-actually they were fifty percent off, but um I...” 

“Jessica, he’s fooling you! Are you that stupid?” Tiffany snarled. 

“What?” Jessica hissed. 

“No, I wasn’t fooling you. I really like you nails. My best friend would be jealous of how beautiful they are. She hates how her nails are just too short and soft and to be honest I’d have to agree with her,” Percy shrugged, he wondered what had his life come to. “Tiffany’s just jealous because her nails are just as ugly as mine.” 

Tiffany scowled. “How dare you, Son of Poseidon. I had these nails imported from Asia, they are made of the finest materials!” 

“By Asia do you mean made in China or...?” Jessica burst out laughing whilst Tiffany glared at him as he was about to disembowel him. Tiffany shoved her hand towards the boy’s direction as if to dare him to look at it and tell her it wasn’t imported. 

“Let me compare your nails, I might be wrong,” Percy said, hoping to the gods that he wasn’t going to be caught. He held one of their hands in each of his and pretended to examine their nails when in fact he was using their blood stream as passage to both of their hearts. In a matter of seconds, both of the creatures were on the ground. “Oh good god.” 

He tried to make his way towards Nico, but feels his body freeze over with a sudden chill. His knees buckled, sending his body to lie on the ground. He feels deep sorrow and pain before a flash of images appears in his mind and makes him feel like he’s going to have an epilepsy. 

Like waves, pictures and memories hit him and drag him just to drown him. He sees Nico running away from him and somehow he knew exactly what it felt like, he’s never felt such heavy betrayal before. He sees snippets of Nico lost around the world with no one to hold him, he hears his cries and it’s deafening. He feels what Nico felt when he and Annabeth practically made him watch as they held hands in front of the fire. 

Percy’s hands grip his head, he can’t take much more of this. He felt like he was going insane and maybe he was, judging by the whispered scream that came from the back of his throat. He hears Nico call out his name, but it just made the memories and emotions intensify. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do it,” he heard Nico say before the darkness consumed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to go for implied smut, but that happened. _Hilarious._


	45. Woo

Woo, _v._

Nico once told Percy that he thought giving a bouquet of flowers to their loved one was stupid. It’s not because he hates how cliche it was, but because he actually feels sorry for the flowers and the receiver it. In a few days the flowers will begin to wilt, he’d rather much get something he can take care of rather than have something die in his home. It’s fortunate that Percy still remembered that conversation, being that Nico told him when they were still just friends.

“You have a point,” Percy laughed. 

“I also don’t like chocolates,” Nico said, rolling his eyes. “Those are too cliche to be given on Valentine’s Day.” 

Percy snorted. “Why are we even talking about this?”

“Who knows?” _Maybe one day._

Now, Nico sat on the couch in his own cabin with his favorite series on and he wonders if their first Valentine’s Day would be spent on the couch eating chinese take away because that’d be better than receiving roses. He doesn’t even know if he’s ever told Percy about his hate for flowers and chocolate and frankly he hoped he did, but he doubts Percy would even remember. 

He hears a knock on the door and he wonders why there’d be a person at his door at this time. It couldn’t have been Percy since Percy was in Manhattan to run some errands with Sally. He shuffled towards the door, all oversized shirt and warm socks. The first thing he saw when he opened the door was no one which was quite strange. He’s about to close the door, but is stopped by a soft noise. 

Nico looked down to see a small kitten in a basket, the kitten was wrapped in a blue blanket. He figured that’s what gave it away to him. He knelt down so that he could at least be close to the kitten’s level so he could inspect it. “Hello, little one. Where’d you come from?” 

The kitten was white with brown patches, but what amazed him were his eyes, his left eye was blue and his right eye was green. He spotted the blue ribbon tied the kitten’s neck, in the middle was a fake daisy. A note was placed underneath the kitten’s paw. He carefully grabbed and read it. 

**  
You once told me you hated bouquets and chocolates for various reasons so I decided to give you this kitten. She was dying when I found her in the streets of Manhattan so I took care of her. She’s okay now, but if you don’t like her there’s something behind the basket that could probably make you smile.  
**

Nico wondered what could possible make him smile more now that he’s smiling his widest, but still he moved the basket away and saw two potted daisies. He wondered when Percy had gotten so smooth, hell he wondered how Percy even remembered what he told him. Their conversation was probably more than a year ago. 

He took the kitten in his arms and smiled. “I’ll call you Pico then.” 

The kitten named Pico meowed, snuggling closer to his chest.

“I just felt like naming you after Percy and I. I think it’s a clever name.” With that he brought that daisies and Pico inside, wondering how he could smile even wider than he already did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update this one yesterday because I was too busy with my new fic god damn it. Well anyway here it is and I don't know where it came from, but yeah.


	46. Yearn and Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard to find a word that started with 'x' but nope.

Yearn, _v._ and Yet, _adv._

 

Nico stared at Percy’s flickering form, he was fading yet somehow still distinguishable. It was his fault for IM-ing the boy at such an ungodly place such as the Hades cabin. Percy’s hair flowed freely yet his shirt stuck onto him, if it wasn’t for his hair then he’d think that Percy wasn’t in Poseidon’s kingdom at this very moment. It's been about a month since Percy left for Poseidon’s kingdom, apparently the god needed him to run some errands. Poseidon sent him to random parts of the world, one time when Percy called he was in the Maldives searching for those special fish that the god wished to breed for the kingdom’s betterment. 

You’d think after years of being alone, Nico would get used to the feeling of any empty bed once in awhile. It’s not the case, he’d wake up in the middle of the night searching for a warm body that smelled of the sea but he’d be disappointed every time. During breakfast in the mess hall he’d expect a boy bumping into him clumsily whilst sitting beside him. 

“Are you coming home yet?” Nico asked. 

“Miss me already?” Percy smirked

The Italian wanted to say yes, but he didn’t want to be a burden. “In your dreams, Fish Breath.” 

“I’ll be home in two months, promise,” the Son of Poseidon grinned.

“Yeah, okay,” Nico said, he didn’t feel like talking anymore. “I’m--I’m going to bed now. I love you.” 

“But you’d usually stay up late with me,” Percy frowned. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m just tired because I had to train with Clarisse today,” Nico replied, telling himself to fake a laugh. “And besides, you have to get some rest before you go to the Marianas Trench tomorrow.” 

“I suppose so...” the boy said, trailing off. “Goodnight, Nico. I love you so much.” 

Nico slashed the flickering image with his arm before his mask broke. He didn’t want to show how upset he was. He told himself to think positive, that two months will come by soon. It’s only fair since he goes to the Underworld a few times a month as well, it would be foul if he couldn’t put up with it when Percy could clearly wait wait for more than two months for him to come back. 

“Nevermind that, Nico,” he told himself. “Just go to sleep.” 

He switched off the lamp beside his bed and lied down, thoughts of Percy Jackson swimming in his mind. He’s far too gone in this relationship to stop such thoughts to occur. Nico grabbed the pillow from underneath his head and placed it beside him, he must be demented being that he saw Percy’s face on the pillow. He shut his eyes and clutched onto the pillow, forcing himself to fall asleep. 

 

 

When he wakes up, he feels warmth and the first thing that Nico sees when he opens his eyes is the shade of green he craved for. “Percy?” 

“I’m here,” he grinned. 

“Is something wrong?” Nico asked. “You told me you’d come back in two months.” 

“Yeah, I shouldn’t be here,” Percy agreed. “But I gambled a bit with my dad so it’s okay.”

“Why are you here then?” 

“Well you sounded so upset when I told you I’d come back in two months so I came back here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran a marathon this morning and told myself "hey you know what? that'd be a great idea for my fic" and I ran 5K in 50+ minutes just so I could put the idea in my phone. 
> 
> Also, I have recently posted the first chapter of my new fic. Go check out Library Books and Letters.


	47. Z

Z, _n._

 

Various dictionaries scattered all around the floor of the Poseidon cabin. Italian dictionaries, Greek dictionaries, and English dictionaries surrounded two bodies, one is sat in front of the laptop and one is in front of the typewriter. All that was heard through out the room were the sounds of keys being pressed and book pages being flipped. 

“Why are we doing this again?” Nico asked, typing different combinations of letters and punctuation marks on paper with a typewriter. He should've considered typing it on his laptop, but then again the typewrite was much more prettier. 

“Because we’re getting married,” Percy reasoned, scrolling through Google for some kind of help because the gods know he's struggling with the various words they've collected.

Nico snorted. “We need to make a dictionary of our lives for our wedding?” 

“When we’re having trouble with each other we can read this.” 

“Yeah, I’ll read the word ‘end’.” 

“Fuck you,” Percy said. “Keep typing.” 

“Fiiiiine,” Nico said, leaning on Percy’s back. “I can’t find a word for the letter ‘Z’ though.” 

“Me neither, kinda bullshit.” Percy leaned back on Nico, releasing a sigh. “We need to summarize it with that letter.” 

Nico doesn’t know if they can summarize something as weird and genuine as their relationship. He can’t believe they came this far, he can’t believe they made it somewhere at all. He doesn’t think he can summarize the years he’s spent with this stupid boy, this stupid beautiful boy, in just one word. He stared at the small pile of papers beside the typewriter, marveling just how much they’ve gone through. It’s been a rollercoaster, that’s for sure.

“Percy?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

“I know that.” 

“I just thought you should be reminded that I love you.” Nico almost jumped when he felt fingers tangle with his. 

“I love you too, Nico.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find a nice word to wrap this all up so I guess I made this up. Thank you guys for sticking through until letter Z. Thank you all those people who comment frequently, I know who you guys are. If you want to read more of my stories then I'm currently working on a new one and it's called "Library Books and Letters."


End file.
